Petit crochet par Manhattan
by Izabel65
Summary: Rien ne va plus, un entrepreneur menace un foyer pour enfants et les habitants d'un vieux quartier de Harlem. Un appel au secours d'une amie d'enfance de Castle, un sabotage, le meurtre d'une soeur va raviver une vielle rancœur. Mais Rick pourra compter sur Beckett et les gars pour empêcher son ennemi d'enfance de nuire...une version moderne de Peter Pan où chacun à son rôle!
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici une nouvelle fiction, il s'agit d'un Two Shot, dont je vous mets aujourd'hui la première partie. Je l'ai écrit suite à un défi, celui de transposer les aventures de Peter Pan dans le monde de Castle.**_

_**j'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis. **_

* * *

><p><em>Toute cette histoire commença un vendredi soir, après une semaine d'enquête difficile. Mais le dossier était bouclé et toute l'équipe s'était retrouvée au « Old Haunt ». Castle avait fait faire des travaux dans une pièce qui servait de débarras. Elle était maintenant transformée en salle de jeu privée. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette verte bouteille, les murs étaient lambrissés et des photos de tripots clandestins ainsi que de salles de jeux y étaient accrochées. Sauf sur un côté où l'on avait installé un bar. Mais, la pièce maîtresse était la table de poker qui trônait au milieu de l'ancien débarras.<em>

_Ryan retourna la cinquième carte et la posa sur la table. Il regarda les deux joueurs encore en lisse, Castle et Beckett. Leurs gains étaient à peu près équivalents avec une légère avance pour l'écrivain. De ce fait s'il décidait de dire « tapis » il était certain de l'emporter. Tout le monde le vit sourire lorsque sa main s'approcha des piles de jetons. Kate resta imperturbable et le laissa faire. Les gars eux ne purent retenir un petit cri de joie en voyant miser Rick._

- Voyons voir lieutenant, si j'égalise la mise et que je relance de 20, je dirai que je vous laisse la chance de…. voir ou…. de vous coucher_. Dit-il l'air goguenard. _

- Ne soyez pas trop sûr de vous Monsieur l'écrivain. _Commente Kate toujours imperturbable_, je suis et je relance de….

- Avec quoi ? Vous n'avez plus rien et défense d'emprunter à un autre joueur. Alors détective, que proposez-vous…votre corps ?

- Presque, _elle voit Castle froncer les sourcils de curiosité, les gars aussi._ Un baiser ! Si je perds je vous donne un baiser !

- Hum !... d'accord, dans ce cas je vois avec un repas en tête à tête !

- Ok ! _Elle retourne ses deux cartes_.

- Wow mec ça va être dur à battre ça ! _Lance Esposito en voyant le full de Kate_.

- Tu es bon pour lui payer un resto. _Enchérit Ryan_….Adieu le baiser.

- Votre manque de foi en la force me désespère, jeunes padawans. _Il pose à son tour ses cartes_.

_Les garçons émirent des sifflements d'appréciation et d'admiration. Car, il faut bien l'avouer, Castle a joué serré. Il gagnait en ayant gardé une petite paire de 2. La première carte du flop lui apportant le brelan et la dernière carte le carré. Les cartes en deuxième et quatrième position étant une paire de 5, qui faisait le brelan de Kate et la dernière carte une dame, complétée son jeu lui donnant une paire plus élevée. Il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu qu'elle ne gagnât la partie. Tout en ramassant ses gains il regardait Kate droit dans les yeux. Dans lesquels brillait une lueur particulière. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, tout à la joie de ce qu'il allait recevoir de la part de sa muse. Et là, pas question qu'elle se désistât, elle avait parié devant témoins. Deux policiers dûment assermentés et qui avaient énormément de mal à cacher leur impatience. L'écrivain se leva et s'approcha de Kate tendant la main pour l'inviter à se lever. _

_Elle prit la main offerte et se leva, s'avança, se collant presque à Castle. Les gars n'avaient d'yeux que pour les deux visages qui se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, inexorablement, comme aimantés. Rick lui ne pouvait quitter du regard les deux lèvres de la femme de ses rêves qui, bientôt, toucheraient les siennes. Seulement ce qui suivit ne fut pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Kate dévia ses lèvres au dernier moment, les amenant à l'oreille de l'écrivain. Dans le même temps elle dégagea sa main de celle de Rick. La maintenant ouverte et, déposa dans la paume de cette dernière, un jeton de Poker en lui murmurant._

- Je vous ai dit que je vous donnerais un baiser Castle, je n'ai pas dit de quel genre de baiser il s'agissait…dommage que je n'aie eu un dé à coudre.

_Elle s'écarta de lui avec un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir joué cette farce à Rick. Devant l'air totalement abasourdi de son partenaire, elle commença à rire. Bientôt suivie par les gars, qui se moquèrent gentiment de lui. Mais Rick ne faisait pas vraiment attention à eux, il fixait ce petit cercle de plastique posé dans le creux de sa main. D'abord, surpris et incrédule, il apprécia à sa juste valeur la facétie de sa Muse. Il relava les yeux et tout en mettant le jeton dans la poche de son pantalon, il se mit lui aussi à rire. _

- Vous ne perdait rien pour attendre, lieutenant ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

- Oh oui Rick, menacez-moi ! J'ai peur…_tout en riant elle part en courant se réfugier derrière le bar. _

- Dites les gars, je rêve ou elle se fout de moi là ? _Devant leur silence_. Ok je vois, merci pour votre soutien les mecs.

- Allez Castle, arrêtez de faire la tête comme un gosse, _lance Kate se relevant_. Qui veut une dernière bière ?

- Pas pour moi, Nous partons chez les parents de Jenny ce weekend. Je vous laisse, à lundi !

- Salut Ryan ! _s'exclame-t-il en cœur_.

- Et toi Javier ? _Demande Rick, curieux de savoir si une certaine personne l'attend_.

- Je suis partant pour une dernière bière !

_Ils discutèrent encore pendant une demi-heure avant de quitter le « Old Haunt », ils se séparèrent, chacun allant à sa voiture et prenant des routes différentes. Kate arriva chez elle tout à fait détendue par cette agréable soirée et du tour qu'elle avait joué à son écrivain. Elle verrouilla sa porte et jeta son blouson sur le canapé, ce dernier atterrit sur un sac et glissa au sol. La détective alla le ramasser. _

_Elle sourit en voyant le paquet du magasin Toys 'R' Us oublié par Castle, l'éternel gamin. Avant qu'elle ne se rende au bar de l'écrivain, celui-ci était arrivé surexcité comme un gosse le jour de Noël en disant qu'il venait de trouver un jouet super cool. Risquant d'être en retard, il avait dû remettre sa démonstration à une autre fois, oubliant son jouet chez elle. Elle alla se coucher en se disant qu'il viendrait bien le récupérer le lendemain. _

_De son côté Castle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans son parking sous-terrain lorsqu'il reçut un appel. Il fut surpris, non pas par l'identité de la personne mais plutôt de l'heure à laquelle elle appelait. 1h43, même pour elle ça faisait tard. Malgré le système Bluetooth de la voiture, il gara celle-ci. _

- Lily ?

- Richard ! Dieu merci tu es là ! _La voix est empressée_.

- Que se passe-t-il, Lily ? Tu as l'air bouleversée.

- J'ai besoin de toi Richard, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Il continue et cette fois c'est terrible !

- Qui ça ? Et que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Mon Dieu que va-t-on faire ? Que vont devenir tous ces enfants ? _Continue la femme sans répondre à la question de Rick. _

- Je suis en voiture, j'arrive, je suis là dans dix minutes !

- Oh merci Ricky ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- Toujours Lily, tu le sais bien.

_Une fois que sa correspondante eut raccroché, Castle fit faire demi-tour à sa voiture. Direction le nord de l'île de Manhattan. Il conduisit rapidement, il était inquiet, connaissant bien Lily il savait que quoiqu'il arrivait cela devait être vraiment grave pour la mettre dans un tel état émotionnel. De plus elle avait fait allusion aux enfants, il contracta la mâchoire à l'idée qu'il ait pu leur arriver quelque chose._

_Lorsque Rick arriva devant le vieux bâtiment de briques rouges noircies par le temps et la pollution, la vision des camions de pompiers fit monter son angoisse d'un cran. Il ragea sa voiture contre le trottoir, descendit rapidement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la bâtisse. Il repéra facilement Lily au milieu des combattants du feu. Elle discutait avec leur chef, Castle s'approcha tout en restant en retrait, écoutant la conversation._

- Vous en êtes certain capitaine ?

- Oui, la chaudière était vieille mais parfaitement entretenue. Cela ne fait pas de doute, il s'agit bien d'un acte de sabotage. Je vais faire mon rapport en conséquence et une enquête sera ouverte.

- Merci, mon fils.

- Je vous en pris ma Mère. Si jamais vous aviez des soucis avec le groupe électrogène et les appareils de chauffages. Appelez la brigade, mes gars seront là très vite.

- Promis. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

_La Mère supérieure Lily Teegs se tourna alors vers Castle, ouvrant les bras. Il s'avança vers elle et ils s'étreignirent mutuellement. Castle se redressa enfin, posant ses mains rassurantes sur les épaules de la religieuse._

- Ricky, merci d'être venu si vite.

- Ton incohérence au téléphone a été plus efficace que n'importe quelle prière.

- C'est terrible…terrible, _répète-t-elle_.

_Devant le trouble de son amie, Castle passa son bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et tout en la tenant contre lui, prit la direction de l'entrée._

- Allez viens, je crois que ta moitié anglaise appréciera une bonne tasse de thé.

- Que Dieu me pardonne mais, mon autre moitié préférerait de loin un double Whisky ! _Réplique-t-elle en poussant la double porte._

_Kate mit quelques secondes à réaliser que les tintements de clochettes qu'elle entendait, était en fait la sonnerie de son téléphone. La tête toujours enfuie sous son oreiller, elle tendit le bras et tâtonna pour l'attraper. Elle décrocha tout en ayant entraperçut, l'heure indiquée par les chiffres lumineux de son réveil, 5h18._

- Beckett, _soupire-t-elle_.

- Nous avons un mort encore chaud qui nous attend en ce début de semaine !

- Bon sang Espo, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Castle ! _Je bosse avec de vrai gamin, pense-t-elle_.

- C'est à Harlem, dans les locaux d'une association de quartier. _Il lui donne l'adresse_.

- Je vous y rejoins au plus vite.

_Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Kate composa le numéro de Rick mais tomba sur sa messagerie. Elle laissa l'adresse, lui demandant de la rejoindre là-bas. Puis, elle fila sous la douche et se prépara. Juste avant de quitter son appartement, elle tenta de joindre de nouveau l'écrivain sans plus de succès, même au loft ça ne répondait pas. Elle pensa qu'il avait dû passer son weekend à écrire et qu'il devait certainement dormir._

_Avant de sortir, elle vit le paquet oublié par Rick. Kate s'en saisit au passage, elle lui donnera dans la journée. Arrivée à sa voiture, elle le plaça dans le coffre. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était sur le lieu du crime. Beckett prit quelques instants pour étudier l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les uniformes avaient délimité les lieux à l'aide de la bande jaune. Derrière celle-ci s'agglutinaient les curieux, mélange de blacks et de latinos. _

_Un détail la frappa, ils avaient plus l'air en colère que curieux, elle en prit note mentalement. Ensuite, la détective détailla le quartier. C'était une suite continue de vieux immeubles, de sept étages pour les plus hauts. Au rez-de-chaussée de la plupart d'entre eux, il y avait de nombreuses boutiques. Dont certaines devaient être fermées depuis longtemps comme le dénotaient les planches pourries, clouées pour protéger les devantures. _

_Elle descendit enfin de voiture et se dirigea vers ce qu'il semblait être une ancienne épicerie. La première chose qui la frappa en entrant c'est le silence qui régnait dans le local. D'habitude il y avait toujours des paroles échangées en plus des bruits des appareils photos. Mais là rien, elle observa autour d'elle. Les membres de la police scientifique faisaient leur travail, la mine grave. Esposito était debout derrière un vieux comptoir en bois, il prenait des notes. Il avait la tête baissée, Beckett en déduisit que Lanie et le corps devaient se trouver derrière. Ryan lui, discutait avec un vieil homme, un noir aux cheveux blancs. Il pleurait et cela ne semblait pas le gêner de montrer ainsi sa tristesse. Les gars aussi lui apparaissaient plus « touchés » qu'à l'ordinaire. _

_La détective s'avança vers Esposito tout en notant la situation des lieux. Les rayons avaient depuis longtemps disparus. Une trentaine de chaises métalliques pliantes étaient appuyées contre le mur de gauche. Contre celui du fond, il y avait un vieux distributeur de boissons et de confiserie et une armoire réfrigérée. A droite la vitrine et la porte d'entrée avaient été obstruées pour empêcher de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Devant elle se trouvait donc le comptoir avec à l'une de ses extrémités une caisse enregistreuse d'une autre époque. Dans le mur, un peu en décalé sur la gauche, une porte était ouverte. _

_Le lieutenant Kate Beckett se prépara au pire et contourna le meuble. A la vue de la victime elle comprit enfin la morosité ambiante. Il s'agissait d'une religieuse, sa cornette était imbibée de son sang. Quelqu'un lui avait défoncé le crâne et, de toute évidence, avec le tuyau en plomb qui était sur le sol juste à ses côtés. _

- Bonjour Lanie, alors que peux-tu me dire ?

- Je crois ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que sa mort est due aux coups qu'elle a reçus sur l'arrière de sa tête. Pour l'heure du décès je ne peux te donner qu'une approximation. Je dirais entre 23h30, heure à laquelle s'est terminée une réunion, et 4h40, heure à laquelle le corps à été découvert.

- C'est l'arme du crime _? Kate montre le tuyau._

- D'après la forme des blessures je dirais que oui.

- On sait de qui il s'agit ?

- Sœur Marie-Clarence, 53 ans. Elle vivait dans un couvent, qui est en fait un foyer, pas très loin d'ici. J'ai envoyé un uniforme prévenir la Mère Supérieure. _Intervint Javier._

- Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ?

- Une pièce, certainement l'ancienne réserve du magasin, dont un espace a été aménagé en coin cuisine. Il y a une porte qui mène à l'extérieur, de l'autre côté de l'immeuble. La scientifique a relevé des traces de sang, sur le sol et la poignée.

- Quoi d'autre ? Ryan ? _Demande-t-elle à l'irlandais qui les a rejoints_.

- Mr Abraham Lincoln, _devant l'air suspicieux de ses collègues_, hé ! C'est son nom, me regardez pas comme ça ! Donc, c'est lui qui a découvert la sœur à 4h35. Il venait pour faire le ménage suite à la réunion de hier soir, qui a commencé à 18h30 et s'est terminée à 23h30. Il y a eu beaucoup de sandwiches et de café de faits. C'est en voulant se rendre dans la cuisine qu'il a vu le corps.

- On sait de quoi parl….

_Kate ne termina pas sa phrase, restant bouche-bée après avoir reconnue l'une des personnes qui venaient de pénétrer dans l'ancienne épicerie. Esposito et Ryan se retournèrent dans un accord parfait en voyant la stupéfaction sur le visage de leur collègue. Eux aussi furent surpris par ce qu'ils virent. _

_La Mère Supérieure, les yeux rougis, la mine défaite s'avançait vers eux, soutenue par un Richard Castle méconnaissable. Il avait les traits tirés, une barbe de deux jours et, il portait ce qui devait certainement être une tenue de prêtre. Il ne lui manquait que le col blanc. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la religieuse qui secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment. Alors il enleva son bras d'autour d'elle, la laissant aller vers Beckett, tout en restant près d'elle._

- Castle ? Qu'est-ce-que…

- C'est une longue histoire….pour plus tard. Je vous présente la Mère Supérieure Elysabeth Teegs.

_Kate allait lui répondre mais la religieuse l'interrompit. _

- Vous devez être le lieutenant Kate Beckett, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous deux, vous devez êtes Javier Esposito et Kevin Ryan. Ricky m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ce weekend. Quant à vous vous êtes le Dr Parish, je présume. _Dit-elle à la légiste qui venait de se relever prenant toujours des notes_.

- C'est exacte ma Mère, _elle aperçut l'écrivain à ses côtés_. Oh bon sang ! Castle ?

_Il y eut comme un léger moment de flottement où personne ne savait ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. C'est donc Beckett qui reprit la parole._

- Ma Mère, on nous a dit que sœur Marie-Clarence, notre…victime, faisait partie de votre communauté ?

- Oui, elle était à mes côtés depuis onze ans maintenant… pourrais-je voir le corps, s'il vous plait ma fille ?

- …. Bien sûr.

_Beckett s'écarta pour la laisser passer. La Mère Supérieure s'approcha du corps, accompagnée par Castle. Il avait voulu se tenir en retrait mais elle lui avait saisi le bras, prenant ainsi appui sur lui et l'amenant à sa suite. La détective ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette scène était surréaliste. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le local stoppèrent leur activité. Ils se joignirent en une prière silencieuse à celle de la Mère Supérieure. _

_Kate avait noté dès le début, la tendresse des gestes de Rick envers la religieuse. Il était vraiment attentionné, la soutenant de part sa présence. Elle découvrait une autre partie de la personnalité de son écrivain et cela l'émut, même les gars semblaient impressionnés. L'espace de quelques secondes l'écrivain et sa muse croisèrent leur regard. Castle lui fit alors un petit sourire furtif. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, la femme d'église s'adressa à Beckett._

- Lieutenant je sais que vous avez de nombreuses questions à me poser, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de venir avec nous au foyer St Nicolas. Nous y serons mieux pour discuter, cela vous convient-il ?

- Le foyer St Nicolas, dites-vous ? Il n'y a pas eu un début d'incendie à cause de l'explosion de la chaudière dû à un disfonctionnement ?

- Pas un disfonctionnement Kate. Un sabotage, une enquête est déjà en cours. _Précisa Rick d'un air grave. _

- Ok, les gars vous continuez. Si vous trouvez quelques choses vous savez où me trouver. Puis, d'une voix plus douce, allons-y Ma Mère, je vous suis.

_Elle suivit la voiture de Castle et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le foyer St Nicolas. Il s'agissait d'un ancien hôpital cédé par le Maire de N.Y, quinze ans plus tôt au diocèse, pour y établir un couvent. Mais, avec le temps s'était aussi devenu un foyer d'hébergement, normalement temporaire, pour tous les enfants en difficultés. Ça avait été et c'était toujours le dernier refuge pour les enfants perdus, leur dernière chance. N'ayant nulle part où aller parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait ou ne voulait s'occuper d'eux, la plupart d'entre eux ne quittaient cet endroit qu'à leur majorité. _

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent une berline allemande était stationnée devant la bâtisse. Beckett nota tout de suite le changement de comportement chez son partenaire. Elle le connaissait maintenant assez bien pour voir qu'il était en colère et qu'il s'était placé automatiquement devant son amie pour la protéger dès qu'ils étaient descendus de voiture. Cette dernière paraissait inquiète, mais plus par l'attitude de Rick que par la présence de la voiture. Kate alla le plus naturellement possible, prendre place près de Castle. _

_A ce moment là, un homme sortit de la Mercedes et se dirigea droit vers eux. C'était un blanc, la quarantaine, vêtu d'un costume italien hors de prix avec les chaussures assorties. De la même corpulence que l'écrivain il avait une démarche souple et assurée. Il déplut immédiatement à Kate qui remarqua de suite son arrogance. Certainement issu d'un milieu défavorisé, il avait réussi et le faisait savoir. Il était certainement le genre d'homme qui n'acceptait aucun refus et qui imposait, par la force si nécessaire, ses décisions. Un requin, l'homme d'affaire impitoyable par excellence. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ce dernier parle en premier c'est Castle qui intervint et de façon assez virulente. _

- Fous-le camp d'ici HOOK ! _Il avance d'un pas, poings serrés_.

- Allons, allons…est-ce des façons de saluer un vieil ami RODGERS ? _Répliqua-t-il d'un air narquois avec un fort accent texan. _

- Tu n'as jamais fait parti de mes amis ! Tires-toi d'ici !

- Ah oui…c'est vrai, _il marque un pause_, pour cela il aurait déjà fallu que tu en ais.

- La ferme ! _Il fait un autre pas en avant_.

- Calme-toi Richard, _intervint la religieuse en posant sa main sur son bras_. Et toi James, que viens-tu faire ici ? Vérifier que ton œuvre avance ?

- Et bien Lily, je constate que malgré l'habit que tu portes, tu as toujours la langue aussi acérée. Tu devrais savoir que l'on n'accuse pas les gens sans preuves. En tant que citoyen responsable et ancien résident de ce quartier, je venais juste apporter mon soutien dans les épreuves qui vous frappent toi et les habitants.

- Je crois que Lily, les enfants et les habitants de cet endroit peuvent se passer de ton aide et de ton hypocrisie. _Dit Castle d'une voix froide_. Maintenant remonte dans ta voiture et fous-le camp.

- Sinon quoi ? Hein Ricky ? Tu veux te battre ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas tes gorilles, ils en ont eu marre de prendre les coups à ta place ? Ils sont partis ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour te mettre une raclée. Par contre toi, toujours à te planquer derrière les jupes des filles ? Elles sont même deux aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elles se battraient mieux que toi ? _Termine-t-il dans un rire_.

- Ça suffit James, je te prie de partir maintenant. Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu ne pourras pas faire partir ces gens. Et j'espère pour ton salut que tu n'es en rien responsable de la mort de Sœur Marie-Clarence. _Dit la mère supérieure d'une voix douce mais ferme._

- Hé la ! Je n'ai tué personne, je ne suis pas un assassin ! _Le ton est monté, il perd son self-control._ Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ce bâtard de fils de pu….

- Castle ! Ricky NON ! _Hurle en même temps les deux femmes_.

_Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Castle s'était jeté sur lui avec une telle force qu'il l'avait projeté au sol. Il lui envoya plusieurs coups à la figure avant que Hook ne se ressaisisse, ripostant à son tour. Mais Rick encaissa les coups sans broncher puis, brusquement des cris d'encouragement lui parvinrent. C'étaient les enfants, certains étaient aux fenêtres, d'autres étaient sortis et se tenaient près des deux femmes. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'écrivain pour continuer à se battre. _

_Kate voulut intervenir mais à son grand étonnement la Mère Supérieure la retint. Au bout de quelques minutes les deux hommes qui commençaient à s'épuiser devinrent moins violents. Castle réussit à envoyer avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait, un direct dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui s'écroula sur le capot de sa voiture. Rick tituba jusqu'au mur du bâtiment avant de se laisser glisser contre ce dernier. Les enfants poussaient des cris de joie alors que Kate se précipitait vers lui. Elle l'aida à se relever, le soutenant pour le faire entrer à l'intérieur du foyer. C'est alors que dans leurs dos, Hook qui venait de reprendre ses esprits, menaça. _

- T'es foutu Rodgers ! Je vais porter plainte pour coups et blessures, mes avocats vont te massacrer !

_- Kate se retourna et, prenant son insigne de sa main libre le brandit devant elle. _

- Dans ce cas Monsieur Hook il y aura un officier de police pour certifier que Monsieur Rodgers a été obligé de se défendre. Maintenant montez dans votre véhicule et quittez ces lieux.

- Vous allez me le payer, _persiste-t-il._ Tous les deux ! Et vous, _il regarde Kate avec haine,_ vous allez vous retrouver à classer la paperasse ! Le Maire est un ami, il…

- Dans ce cas lorsque vous le verrez, passez-lui nos amitiés. Et dites à Bob qu'il me doit toujours les deux cent dollars de la dernière partie de Poker que l'on a faite chez Rick !

_Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle reporta son attention sur Castle qui lui fit un grand sourire et dont le regard pétillait, amusé par sa magnifique tirade. Tous les gamins, garçons et filles, grands et petits applaudirent Rick sur son passage. Au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. C'est que depuis le samedi, il était devenu leur « Héros » le grand frère venant les défendre._

_Ils furent bientôt au calme dans le bureau de la Mère Supérieure. Une sœur leur apporta de quoi soigner Castle dont le visage et les mains avaient souffert de la bagarre avec le texan. Kate s'assit dans un des fauteuils et attendit que la religieuse panse les plaies et les bosses de son partenaire. Qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et de rouspéter « parce que ça piquait ». Beckett avait du mal à retenir un petit rire moqueur devant les simagrées de l'écrivain. Railleries que la religieuse ne cachait pas elle, le traitant carrément de fillette, ce qu'il lui valut une protestation digne d'un gosse de dix ans. Elle en profita pour les observer tous les deux, la none et l'écrivain. Cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'ils se connaissaient de longue date, ainsi que ce Hook apparemment. _

_Lorsqu'elle eut terminé Lily alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, face à Kate. Ses grands yeux noirs, la fixant sans détour. Elle poussa un léger soupir et déclara._

- Je crois qu'il est temps que vous fassiez votre travail lieutenant. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Et bien, commençons par sœur Marie-Clarence. Lui connaissiez-vous des ennemis ? Avait-elle eu des ennuis avec une des personnes habitant ce quartier ou … un des enfants ?

- Oh non ! Rien de tout cela, elle était aimée et elle… _l'émotion la submerge_. Richard s'il te plait, tu veux bien lui raconter ?

- D'accord Lily… tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu es épuisée.

- Mais non, pas plus que toi. _Elle lui sourit avec tendresse_, cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça va aller.

- Bien comme tu veux, _il fixe Kate, qui n'a rien raté de l'échange_. C'est long et compliqué, la mort de Sœur Marie-Clarence est une conséquence de tous les évènements qui ont eu lieu depuis quelques mois.

- J'ai tout mon temps Castle … et des tas de questions, mais elles attendront que vous ayez fini de m'exposer la situation.

- En ce qui me concerne je ne suis au courant de ce qu'il se passe que depuis samedi matin. Après vous avoir quittés vous et les gars, j'ai reçu un appel de Lily. Je suis venu ici le plus vite possible. En arrivant j'ai entendu le capitaine des pompiers dire qu'il s'agissait d'un sabotage. Je …

_Il est interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Kate. Cette dernière répond tout en s'excusant._

- Beckett !

- ….

- Bien, je vais leurs demander.

- ….

- D'accord et restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais.

- ….

- Ah, je voudrais aussi que vous me fassiez des recherches sur un certain James Hook.

- ….

- Non Ryan, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, c'est bien son véritable nom.

- ….

- Et il n'a pas de crochet à la place de la main, _soupire-t-elle_. On se retrouve plus tard.

_Elle range son téléphone, regarde tour à tour Castle et la Mère Supérieure._

- L'un de vous connait-il une certaine Cloé Bellmont et un certain Tonio Puggati ?

- Oui, _répondent-ils de concert_.

- Cloé est l'une de nos anciennes pensionnaires. Cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'elle est partie.

- Vous avez gardez les dossiers des enfants qui ont quitté ce foyer ?

- Oui naturellement. Nous essayons de « garder un œil » sur eux, après. La majorité d'entre eux s'en sortent très bien, ils ont souvent appris un métier et ils trouvent généralement un travail. Mais pas Cloé_, finit-elle dans un soupire de déception_.

- Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à me procurer une copie de son dossier ?

- Non, je vous en donnerai une.

- Merci, et que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce Tonio Puggati ?

- Tonio le «marteau-pilon», c'est un des gorilles dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Petit, trapu, tout en muscles avec des bras et des poings plus gros que la normale….valait mieux pas tomber dans ses pattes ! Le plus fidèle homme de main de James Hook.

- Il est toujours, c'est étrange d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas été là tout à l'heure. C'est à la fois le chauffeur et le garde du corps de James.

- Je pense que Kate va nous donner la réponse Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh mon Dieu Ricky, tu ne veux pas dire qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Sœur Marie-Clarence ?

- J'en ai bien peur ma Mère. Ce sont nos principaux suspects, pour le moment. Des témoins ont dit avoir vu Cloé se disputait violement avec la sœur hier en fin d'après midi, un peu avant la réunion. Puis, plus tard elle a été vue montant dans une voiture. Le chauffeur, Tonio Puggati a été lui aussi formellement reconnu par les témoins. La voiture n'était pas stationnée bien loin de la rue qui donne à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Mes collègues essaient de les trouver pour les ramener au commissariat.

- Non, c'est impossible, _murmure la religieuse_, pas Cloé, elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça. _Sa voix est légèrement tremblante et elle se tourne vers Rick. _

- Ne te sens pas responsable Lily_, il prend la main qu'elle lui a tendu dans la sienne_. Elle pouvait choisir une autre voie, elle ne l'a pas fait. Tu n'y peux rien.

- Vous pouvez reprendre votre récit Castle, j'aimerai comprendre le lien entre la sœur, la réunion et le sabotage de cette chaudière.

- James Hook est un promoteur, il voudrait racheter cet ancien hôpital, ainsi que les immeubles du quartier pour les raser et construire à la place un complexe commercial et deux tours d'habitations. Depuis la politique de revalorisation de certains quartiers comme Harlem les magouilles en tout genre continuent malgré de véritables réhabilitations. Ce quartier à plus de la moitié de ses immeubles de vides depuis bien longtemps. A l'époque on avait promis beaucoup à ceux qui voulaient partir, ce qui explique aussi les boutiques vides. Au début tout avait parfaitement commencé, mais des politiciens, entrepreneurs et autres ont débuté des affaires louches. Ça était découvert et tout s'est arrêté. Le quartier a été oublié, du moins un certain temps. Mais un nouveau promoteur est venu trouver les habitants leur proposant de les reloger et aussi, pour ceux qui travaillaient encore ici, de les aider à retrouver un emploi. Même pour le foyer une solution avait été prévue.

- Je suppose que ce promoteur a abandonné le projet et que ce Hook est apparu ?

- Oui, le premier s'étant noyé accidentellement dans sa piscine de sa propriété aux Hampton's. _Voyant le visage de Kate, il précise_. Il y a eu enquête, elle a conclu à une noyade par accident suite à une hydrocution. Donc James est arrivé, enfin Hook. Il a fait de nouvelles propositions mais beaucoup intéressantes. Au lieu d'un nouveau logement et un éventuel emploi, il veut donner un chèque. Naturellement c'est assez alléchant, mais ce n'est valable qu'à court terme. La plupart des habitants ont refusé. D'autres moins nombreux ont accepté, les plus jeunes, sans famille à charge. Depuis huit mois il essaie de faire partir les habitants. Oh bien sûr rien ne l'accuse directement, il n'est pas aussi bête. Mais sa réputation le précède, je suis certain que Ryan va trouver des trucs fascinant.

- Comment s'y prend-il ?

- Des types plus ou moins louches qui traînent près des parcs de jeux pour les gosses, devant les écoles. Des vitres cassées par des jets de pierre, un des immeubles a eu sa conduite d'eau percée à plusieurs endroits. Ce genre de désagréments devient de plus en plus fréquent. Samedi c'est la chaudière du foyer qui a explosé, déclenchant un début d'incendie. Hier soir il y a eu une réunion que j'appellerais « d'urgence ». Nous y avons appris que deux des habitants ont été brutalisés. Une mère de 2 enfants qui rentrait de son travail, a été accostée par deux hommes à la sortie du métro. C'est un autre voisin qui avait pris le même métro qui lui est venu en aide. Le deuxième est Abraham, le vieil homme qui a trouvé le…sœur Marie-Clarence, a été chahuté par une bande de jeunes alors qu'il revenait chez lui avec son sac de courses.

- Hé bien je crois que nous allons inviter Monsieur Hook dans nos locaux, je suis certaines qu'il appréciera la décoration. J'espère que les gars auront trouvé cette Cloé et ce Puggati.

- Je viens avec vous au commissariat Beckett. _Il se lève_, je vais aller me changer_, il montre ses vêtements tâchés et déchirés par endroits._ Je pense que mes vêtements doivent être propres. A tout de suite.

_La Mère Supérieure et Kate suivent Castle des yeux, toutes les deux ont le sourire. La religieuse se lève et se dirige à son bureau. Elle dit à Beckett qu'elle lui fait une copie du dossier de Cloé Bellmont. Puis en attendant qu'il imprime, elle retourne s'asseoir face à la jeune femme et l'observe un moment. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle rompt le silence._

- Pourquoi ne posez-vous pas la question Kate ?

- ….

- Celle qui demande comment nous nous sommes connus.

- J'estimais que c'était soit à vous, soit à Castle de choisir de me le dire ou pas. Mais je suppose que cela remonte à pas mal de temps.

- Effectivement un peu plus de trente ans. Nous avions tous les deux neuf ans et l'on débarquait dans une école élémentaire privée. A l'époque il arrivait de L.A, sa mère ayant obtenu un rôle dans une pièce, ils étaient revenus s'installer à new York. Moi, mes parents avaient choisi la meilleur école parce qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre. C'est difficile à croire mais à l'époque s'était un garçon timide et réservé.

- Effectivement. _Sourit Kate en imaginant Rick enfant_.

- Je me rappellerai toujours notre premier jour de classe, il ne restait qu'une place, celle à côté de moi. Il m'a regardé avec ses beaux yeux bleus et son petit sourire, et m'a très poliment demandé la permission de s'asseoir près de moi. Nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Tout se passait bien pour nous, enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée de James l'année suivante, il avait deux ans de plus que nous. Ses parents des texans étaient venus à New York parce que le père avait trouvé un travail dans le bâtiment et sa mère a eu la chance d'en trouver un aussi. Ses parents ont fait de gros sacrifices pour l'envoyer dans cette école. Aucun des enfants ne s'en souciait, mais lui se sentait différent.

- Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il a immédiatement pris Rick en grippe. Leur échange de tout à l'heure étant plus qu'explicite.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour s'en prendre à lui. Naturellement ils faisaient ça en douce, pour que les adultes ne s'en mêlent pas. Peu à peu tous les amis de Rick le laissèrent, ayant trop peur de James et de ses deux comparses. Je suis la seule à être resté, on s'est même disputé car il avait peur que James s'en prenne à moi. Déjà qu'il me traitait de sang mêlés car je suis anglaise pas ma mère et algonquines par mon père. Les deux années suivantes ont été très dur pour Rick. Et puis sa mère l'a envoyé dans un pensionnat car elle partait en tournée. Il est venu me voir chez moi, enfin plus exactement il a fugué de chez lui pour venir me voir. Mes parents on fait comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, mais ont appelé sa mère. Nous avons passé la nuit à discuter, et on s'est solennellement juré de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre et de ne pas laisser les années nous séparer.

- J'en conclus par sa présence à vos côté aujourd'hui, que cette promesse a été tenue avec succès.

- Oui, bien au-delà de nos espérances. Nous avons toujours partagé les bons, comme les mauvais moments. La première fois qu'il a été publié, dans le journal de son école, son premier refus de la part d'un éditeur, son premier amour, et sa première peine de cœur, son premier succés, le départ de Kyra, son premier mariage, la naissance d'Alexis, entre autre. _La Mère Supérieure marque une pause et fixe Kate plus intensément avant de poursuivre_. La dernière fois qu'il est venu me trouver c'est après que vous ayez été blessée. Il a fini d'écrire son dernier roman ici.

- Je…enfin j'ai…._Kate ne sait quoi dire, elle est impressionnée par le regard noir qui la fixe, pourtant elle n'y voit aucun animosité_.

- N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, je ne vous juge pas. Les histoires d'amour sont compliquées, la plupart du temps. Mais je crois que vous êtes tous les deux sur la bonne voix. Ricky, passe nous voir régulièrement et je le trouve beaucoup plus souriant.

- Merci, _c'est tout ce que Kate trouve à dire._

_La Mère Supérieure lui sourit et abandonne son fauteuil retournant vers son bureau. Alors qu'elle met les feuilles imprimées dans un dossier, Castle entre dans la pièce. Kate note tout de suite qu'il porte les mêmes vêtements que le soir de leur partie de poker. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas quitté le foyer du weekend. Il se plante au milieu du bureau et demande._

- Prête lieutenant ?

- Oui, nous pouvons y aller,_ elle se lève à son tour_. Merci pour tout ma mère_, elle prend le dossier. _Nous vous tiendrons informée.

- Soyez prudente lieutenant Beckett et que Dieu vous bénisse. _Elle s'approche de son ami d'enfance._ Quant à toi Ricky, _elle lui prend les mains_, ne les pas tes émotions de dominer dans cette affaire. Ce n'est jamais bon mais, parfois une exception ne fait pas de mal. tu lui as mis une de ces raclées ! _S'exclame-t-elle en riant_.

- Aux conséquences quelque peu douloureuses, mais ça soulage ! Mais dis-moi Lily ne serais-tu pas en train de commettre un péché, _souligne l'écrivain en arquant un sourcil_.

- Certainement pas ! _Elle tapote la poitrine de Rick du plat de la main et cite_, « Dieu punit les méchants, ses châtiments égalent sa miséricorde et il juge l'homme selon ses œuvres. » Toi aussi sois prudent.

- Promis Lily_, redevenant sérieux_, je vois Weldon cette après midi, je te tiens au courant. Ça va aller, nous trouverons une solution.

- J'ai confiance en toi Ricky. Au revoir.

_Castle se baisse un peu et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de l'étreindre. Puis, se redressant, il invite Kate à passer devant. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils prenaient, chacun dans leur voiture, la direction du commissariat._

_Dans l'appartement terrasse du building qui abritait les bureaux de sa société, Hook ne décolérait pas. _

11


	2. Chapter 2

_**Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. **_

_**Voici donc le 2ème chapitre de cette "fiction défi" qui en contiendra 3. **_

_**Je vous souhaites à tous une très bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><em>Dans l'appartement terrasse du building qui abrite les bureaux de sa société, Hook ne décolère pas. Il boit d'un trait son verre de vodka et le jette violemment contre le mur au-dessus du bar. L'impact est si fort que la glace rectangulaire qui s'y trouve, explose littéralement. Hook entraperçoit à cet instant son visage tuméfié et le pansement qui orne son nez. Il fulmine contre ce connard d'écrivain qui lui a pété le nez. Il l'a humilié, il va lui faire payer et cher. Mais Rodgers, Castle maintenant, est le moindre de ses problèmes. La mort de la sœur est sa priorité, il n'a jamais donné l'ordre de tuer qui que ce soit. Comment et surtout pourquoi cet imbécile de Tonio a-t-il eu l'idée de faire une chose pareil !<em>

_Il ne va pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est irréprochable non, cela n'est déjà plus le cas depuis plus de cinq ans. Avec la crise qui a frappé le pays, sa société n'a pas été épargnée et, si à l'époque il n'avait pas fait à la famille Campani, il n'aurait pu éviter la faillite. Elle lui avait fourni les fonds nécessaire pour le renflouer et pour payer grassement le conseiller à l'urbanisme qui lui donne toujours les plus important marchés de la municipalité de NYC. Ce qui représente des contrats plus que fructueux. La contre partie est un retour sur investissement qu'il doit reverser à ses mécènes. 20 % de ses bénéfices, sans compter que la famille contrôle, bien entendu, un des plus importants syndicats et qu'il est dans l'obligation d'embaucher les ouvrier qui en font partis. Le bon côté étant que cela lui évite tout mouvement de grève, un plus dans son secteur d'activité._

_Seulement le projet actuel traîne beaucoup trop à leur goût, c'est pourquoi il a demandé à Tonio d'engager quelques 'gros bras' pour intimider les habitants et saboter la chaudière dans le but de détruire le foyer St Nicolas. Malheureusement les types ont foiré leur coup et maintenant à cause de leur incompétence, une enquête est ouverte et celle sur le meurtre de la none ne va que compliquer une histoire déjà mal engager._

_Hook se dirige vers le bar et se sert un autre verre. Il se retourne précipitamment lorsque sa porte s'ouvre brutalement. Il pâlit lorsqu'il reconnait les trois hommes qui viennent de forcer sa porte. Le plus âgé, Alfonso Campani en personne, ne prend même par la peine de le saluer et va directement s'installer dans un des fauteuils, près de la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse. Ce vieux monsieur de 72 ans petit et frêle, qui donne l'impression qu'il va se casser au moindre coup, pose un regard noir sur l'entrepreneur. L'un de ses deux gardes du corps vient se placer à sa droite, légèrement en retrait. L'autre s'approche de lui et d'un signe de tête lui fait comprendre d'écarter les bras. Ce dernier s'exécute et laisse l'homme de main le palper pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas d'arme sur lui. Une fois qu'il a terminé, l'homme se tourne vers son chef. _

- C'est bon patron, il n'a rien sur lui.

- Bien, va veiller à ce que personne ne nous dérange. James je vous en prie venez donc vous joindre à moi.

- Bien sûr,_ il montre les carafes d'alcool, _désirez-vous boire quelque chose monsieur Campani ?

- Non merci, il est encore tôt.

- Très bien.

_L'entrepreneur déglutit et obéit au vieil homme prenant place face à lui. il sait qu'il ne va pas aimé ce qu'il va lui dire. Et, il aura de la chance s'il est toujours vivant à la fin de l'entrevue. Le ton de la vois du vieux sicilien est amical, beaucoup trop au goût de Hook._

- Je croyais que tu avais l'affaire en main « petit » ? C'est bien ce que tu nous as affirmé lors de notre dernière réunion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui monsieur, mais je…

- Tu m'as personnellement déçu, alors que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui ai recruté les hommes qui devaient faire le travail. Et je n'ai jamais donné l'ordre de tuer la sœur. Je…

- TU es leur patron, TU es donc responsable. Plusieurs membres de notre corporation voulaient que l'on mette une fin définitive à notre collaboration dès aujourd'hui. Le meurtre de cette religieuse, Sœur Marie Clarence, les a profondément choqué en fervent catholiques qu'ils sont.

- Je…_Hook sent la peur lui nouer l'estomac_. Je vous promets de savoir pourquoi on l'a tuée et je vous donnerai le nom du coupable. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé à….

- Inutile de chercher des excuses. Nous avons déjà pris notre décision. Tu as exactement deux semaines pour régler tout ça. et par « tout ça » nous voulons bien évidemment parler du projet immobilier. A la fin de ce délai, le foyer doit être fermé et les immeubles vides. Peu importe les moyens, si tu as besoins de bras, la pluparts des gars sur les chantiers t'aideront moyennement une prime substantielle.

- Mais monsieur Campani, c'est impossible. La police doit déjà s'intéresser à mon entreprise et à moi. Surtout avec ce Castle qui est mêlé à tout ça !

- Ah oui…l'écrivain. Un ami d'enfance de la Mère Supérieure, si ce que l'on m'a rapporté est vrai.

- Oui, mais comment… ?

- Ce n'est pas ton affaire. Il se lève mais stoppe Hook qui veut se lever aussi d'un geste de la main. Inutile de me raccompagner, je trouverai la sortie seul. Je t'aime bien « petit », mais rappelle-toi tu as deux semaines à partir de cet instant pour tout régler. Sinon tu feras prochainement partie intégrante des prochaines fondations qui seront coulées. Les vieilles méthodes ont fait leurs preuves.

_James Hook sent des gouttes de sueurs coulées le long de ses tempes. Il sait que le vieil homme qui vient de quitter son appartement ne plaisant pas. Dans quinze jours il sera un homme encore plus riche ou un homme mort. Il ferme les yeux et tente de retrouver son calme. Il se lève et va récupérer son verre sur le comptoir. Il avale une bonne dose de vodka d'un trait. Il va falloir qu'il se prépare à plier bagage si jamais il ne pouvait résoudre cette merde. Un linceul de béton n'est pas ce qu'il désire le plus. Il termine son verre, la pose sur le bar et se dirige vers sa chambre lorsque son téléphone se met à vibrer. Il vérifie le nom de l'appelant et prend la communication, c'est Sam Conrad son deuxième homme de confiance. _

- Donne-moi une bonne nouvelle.

- Je l'ai trouvé.

- Bien, amène-le au hangar.

- Ok patron, on y sera dans moins d'une heure

- Je vous y retrouve. Il a replongé ?

- On dirait bien, en tout cas il n'est pas très lucide.

- Essaie de le remettre en état avant mon arrivée.

- Ok, je m'en occupe.

_Hook pose son cellulaire et avec l'index et le majeur de chaque main, il se masse les tempes. Toute cette histoire lui a déclenché une terrible migraine._

_De leur côté Castle et Beckett font une arrivée remarquée au 12__ème__. Enfin, c'est plutôt l'écrivain qui fait l'attraction. Il faut dire qu'avec sa lèvre inférieurs gonflée et fendue, son magnifique cocard à l'œil droit, la pommette gauche écorchée et son pansement à l'arcade sourcilière, il ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. Et sa barbe naissante lui donne un air de « mauvais garçon »._

_Les gars discutent avec le capitaine Gates, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur l'écrivain et sa muse. C'est l'air surpris de leur chef qui les fait se retourner. C'est la deuxième fois de la matinée qu'ils restent sans voix en voyant Castle. Après une arrivée en tenue de prêtre, voilà qu'il avait l'apparence d'un type venant de tenir un round face à Rocky. Esposito lève un sourcil interrogateur tout en affichant un sourire amusé. Quant à Ryan il n'a pas le temps de poser la moindre question et reste bouchée bée, mais en l'air alors que Gates le devance. _

- Et bien Castle avec votre allure heureusement que vous n'avez pas de menottes, on pourrait nous taxer de brutalité policière._ Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle s'adresse aux gars. _Vous deux allez interroger la fille, allez-y en douceur. Le médecin a donné son autorisation mais ménagez-la.

- Oui monsieur_, répondent-ils de concert. _

- Quant à vous deux, je veux votre rapport sur mon bureau au plus vite_._

- Oui capitaine.

_Cette dernière, non sans avoir lancé un sourire narquois à Castle s'en retourne dans son bureau. Aussitôt l'hispanique et l'irlandais portent leur attention sur leur ami. _

- Bon sang bro ! T'as fait ça comment ?

- Et pourquoi t'étais avec la Mère supérieure ?

- Et qui t'as arrangé comme ça ? Beckett n'a pas pu te défendre ? _Harcèle Javier. _

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, c'est juste une bagarre de cour de récré.

- … _?_

- Une vieille et longue histoire. Je…

- Pas maintenant Castle. alors les gars vous avez trouvé Bellmont et Puggati ?

- Puggati est introuvable pour l'instant, il n'était ni chez lui, ni chez la fille qui apparemment est sa nana. _Précise Ryan._

- On a lancé un avis de recherche. Par contre on a bien trouvé Cloé Bellmont chez elle. complètement défoncée, elle attend dans la salle n°2. On a fait venir un toubib pour savoir si on pouvait l'interroger. _Complète son partenaire_.

- Bien alors allez-y. que savez-vous sur elle. Espo ?

- D'après son casier, plusieurs fois arrêtée pour racolage, possession et usage de drogue. Mais depuis un an elle semblait se tenir à carreau.

_Ryan et Esposito pénètre dans la salle, tandis que Castle et Beckett vont dans la pièce d'observation. Kate voit le tout de suite le visage de Rick emprunt de tristesse lorsqu'il voit la jeune femme derrière la vitre sans teint. Tout en croisant les bras il va s'appuyé contre le mur et regarde la scène qui se joue de l'autre côté. Sa partenaire se tient près de lui et survole rapidement le dossier que la religieuse lui a donné. Et ce qu'elle y lit n'a rien à voir avec la fille qui se trouve dans l'autre pièce. À l'âge de dix ans elle a été placée dans ce foyer parce que sa mère avait dû être hospitalisée après que son mec l'ait tabassée un peu trop fort, une fois de trop. Le type purgea peine de sept ans à Attica, pour violence aggravée. Quant à sa mère elle avait passé son temps entre appartement et hôpital psychiatrique. Les coups répétés à la tête, avaient provoqué des dommages au cerveau qui eux, avaient déclenché une psychose. Cloé n'avait jamais pu revenir chez elle, sa mère étant incapable de s'en occuper. _

_C'était une jeune fille renfermée mais sérieuse, elle avait même de très bons résultats scolaires. Ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir facilement une bourse pour poursuivre ses études. Seulement à sa majorité, lorsqu'elle n'a plus été obligée de rester au foyer, elle a voulu « vivre » sa vi avant de penser à l'université. Ce fut le début des ennuis pour la jeune fille. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un jeune dealer de vingt cinq ans, qui l'a tout de suite subjuguée avec son fric et tout le « luxe » qui l'entourait. Attirée par l'argent facile et cette vie de fête constante, elle a laissé tomber l'idée de faire des études. Et c'est à ce moment là que son casier s'est rempli._

_Casier qu'Esposito feuillette tout en lançant de temps en temps un regard à la jeune femme assise devant lui. Ryan lui, reste silencieux et observe Cloé. Elle est plutôt jolie, de taille moyenne elle a un visage ovale avec des yeux en amandes, un petit nez étroit et une bouche aux lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Ainsi que des pommettes saillantes et une longue chevelure noire. Mais, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voit c'est une droguée en manque. Les yeux rougis, les pupilles dilatées et tremblante. Elle a posait ses avant bras sur la table et essaie en vain d'empêcher ses mains de trembler aussi. Elle renifle ans cesse et passe régulièrement une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour replacer une mèche derrière son oreille. C'est l'hispanique qui va mener l'interrogatoire. _

- Ça va Cloé ? Vous voulez boire ?

- Non ça va pas gros malin ! j'ai besoin d'une dose ! Vous avez pas le droit de m'interroger!

- Justement le médecin a donné son autorisation. Tu auras un substitut plus tard, il ne peut rien te donner maintenant.

- C'est ça ! Eh toi ! Le blondinet, tu peux pas lui dire de me lâcher à ton pote ! Et puis je fais quoi ici ?

- On te l'a dit en t'arrêtant, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Non, je ma souviens juste que vous avez parlé de Tonio. D'ailleurs il est où cet enfoiré ! Il a dit qu'il allait revenir vite, avec la bonne came ! Ce salaud s'est tiré en voyant les flics !

- Non, personne ne s'est enfui à notre arrivée. _Précise Ryan qui voit une option pour instaurer un dialogue. _

- Ouais, c'est ça, je vais te croire ! C'est une belle ordure, celui-là.il va me le payer quand je vais le revoir !

- T'as pas une petite idée de l'endroit où il devait aller chercher la came ?

- Je sais qu'il voit un type parfois au « Crasy's Bar » c'est dans la Bronx…. Toute façon depuis hier soir, il fait chier ! Il m'a planté dans la bagnole en début de soirée, une course à faire soi-disant. On devait aller à la nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir, au 'Black Panther ».

- Tu te rappelles à quelle heure vous y êtes arrivés ?

- Non.

- Allez, fais un effort, _encourage gentiment l'irlandais_.

- J'te le dirais, si on y avait été…mais non ! Seulement en rêve ! Putain de soirée !

_Ryan croise le regard d'Esposito qui lui fait signe de continuer. Tous les deux ont compris que quelque chose à fait changer les plans de Tonio pour la soirée. Donc Kevin reprend d'une voix rassurante._

- Cloé, il faut absolument que l'on sache ce que tu as fait hier et si Tonio était avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? Il a fait une connerie ? A part la drogue bien sûr.

- C'est possible…alors tu veux bien nous aider ?

- Ouais, _elle soupire et croise les bras_. Il est passé me prendre chez moi vers 17h00. Il devait m'amenez au resto, mais avant il m'a dit avoir un truc à faire, voir un pote à lui. C'était pas très loin du foyer St Nicolas. J'étais assise sur le capot de la voiture à fumer un joint quand j'ai vu une des sœurs venir vers moi.

- Tu peux nous dire son nom ?

- Sœur Marie-Clarence, c'est une des vieilles, mais elle est sympa. Sauf hier, elle m'a prise la tête, ça m'a saoulé !

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes disputés ?

_Tout comme Espo, Ryan a noté le temps que Cloé a employé, le présent, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne sait pas que la sœur est mort. Et dans son état, elle est bien incapable de jouer la comédie. La jeune femme tremble de plus en plus et s'agite de lus en plus sur sa chaise. Elle suit Esposito du regard lorsqu'il se lève et sort de la pièce. Il revient presque aussitôt avec un verre d'eau qu'il pose devant elle. _

- C'est de l'eau sucrée, ça te fera du bien.

- … merci… _elle en boit la moitié avant de dire ce qu'elle sait_. Non c'est ça, j'étais super contente de la voir, c'est vrai, je vous jure ! _Crie-t-elle devant l'air dubitatif des deux policiers_. Elle a toujours était gentille avec moi lorsque j'étais au foyer. mais hier soir quant «elle m'a vu en train de fumer, ben elle a fait son job…elle a commencé à me faire la morale, donc forcément le ton est monté.

- Tu l'as frappée ?

- Non mais ça va pas ! OK j'ai fait le tapin, je reprends de la drogue mais jamais je taperai sur une bonne sœur !

- Ok je te crois, alors que s'est-il passé ?

- Tonio est arrivé, il m'a hurlé de remonter dans la voiture et a crié sur la sœur en lui disant de me foutre la paix. Ensuite il est monté, il m'a collé une baffe et on est parti.

- Et la sœur ?

- Ben, elle est partie de son côté.

- Et vous avez fait quoi après. Tu peux prendre ton temps pour ne rien oublier. C'est très important que l'on connaisse tous les détails.

- Tonio était furax après des types qui avaient mal fait un boulot. Il a aussi parlé d'une réunion qui allait emmerder son patron.

- C'est qui son patron ?

- Hook, le gars qui construit les immeubles.

- Bien, et après ? _demande Ryan tout en prenant des notes_.

- Ce que fait Tonio à chaque fois qu'il est en rogne et qu'il veut se détendre. Elle hausse les épaules, fataliste et poursuit. Il s'est défoulé sur moi, il m'a d'abord cogné et il m'a vi…

_Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et baisse les yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Les deux hommes se regardent désolés d'apprendre comment Puggati traite Cloé. Derrière la vitre, ils se doutent que Beckett et Castle doivent être tout aussi en colère. Maintenant la jeune femme pleure sans retenue. Malgré tout Ryan reprend l'interrogatoire. Il n'apprécie pas plus que ça d'être obligé de le faire. Mais, s'ils veulent Tonio c'est le seul moyen._

- Cloé, je sais que c'est difficile, mais que s'est-il passé après ?

- Il…il a voulu se faire pardonner. Il m'a amené dans un resto super chic, j'ai mis une robe qu'il m'a offerte. C'est à la fin du repas, que l'on a prit de la drogue tous les deux. C'est un nouveau produit, une pastille à faire fondre sous la langue. Après avoir payé, je sais qu'il a reçu un appel et on est parti très vite. Je sais pas où on était mais il y avait plein de vieux immeubles, la drogue faisait déjà son effet. Il m'a dit de rester dans la voiture, j'avais trop chaud alors j'en suis sortie. Quand il est revenu, il m'a poussé à l'intérieur et on s'est tiré en vitesse. On est allé chez moi ce coup ci….ensuite je me rappelle pas. je me suis réveillée peu de temps avant votre arrivée, et Tonio s'était déjà barré.

- Ok, merci Cloé, on a fini. Un officier va te conduire en cellule, on va te garder pour consommation de produit illicite. Le médecin va aussi venir te donner ce qu'il faut pour que tu ailles mieux. Tu pourras sortir dans 48h00 ou plus tôt si tu paies ta caution.

- Peux pas, j'ai pas une tune ! Même ça, cet enfoiré me le prend ! Elle était en colère, j'espère que vous allez l'attraper ce fumier. Et puis pourquoi vous le cherchez, il a fait quoi ?

- Nous le soupçonnons de meurtre, _explique évasivement Esposito qui ne tient pas à la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà._

- Qui ? Je connais peut-être la victime, je peux peut-être vous aider. si ça peut le conduire en taule !

- C'est…sœur Marie-Clarence, _précise Ryan_.

- Non ! Pas elle ! Pourquoi ? _Elle se lève brusquement renversant la chaise_. Il...il a fait ça à…à cause de moi ? _Demande-t-elle incrédule_. C'est…c'est parce qu'elle m'a parlée ? _Elle s'énerve, ses gestes sont brusques._ La sœur est morte à cause de moi ! NON !

_Elle se met à faire des va et vient dans la pièce, en proie à une forte agitation. Les deux policiers se lèvent et essaient de s'approcher, mais elle est trop excitée. Elle se saisit de la chaise et la jette vers eux. Ils l'évitent de justesse, s'ils veulent la calmer, ils vont devoir recourir à la force et ça ils s'y refusent. D'autant plus que son état de manque n'arrange pas les choses. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre et que Castle rentre dans la pièce. Beckett quant à elle reste sur le pas de la porte. _

_Les gars ne cherchent pas à comprendre lorsque l'écrivain leurs demande de le laisser faire. Ils obtempèrent et le laisse se diriger vers Cloé, qui s'est maintenant réfugiée dans un coin. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle pleure sans se préoccuper des personnes qui l'entourent. Rick marche doucement vers elle, mains tendues devant lui en signe d'apaisement. _

- Cloé ? C'est Richard, tu te souviens ? Le « chouchou de Lily », _sa voix est douce et rassurante._

- Oui…_ elle le regarde un instant, le visage ravagé par la tristesse. _Elle est morte ! Morte par ma faute !

_Contre toute attente, elle se jette dans las bras de Castle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle est en larme et incapable de parler. Les gars, encore une fois en reste bouche bée, décidemment leur ami est vraiment plein de surprise aujourd'hui. Ils se retournent vers Beckett l'air interrogateur. Mais, au lieu de leurs donner une réponse, elle leur fait signe de quitter la pièce. Ce qu'ils font, Ryan récupérant le dossier en sortant. Cependant une fois hors de la pièce Esposito veut des réponses._

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est une histoire compliquée.

- Ok, mais tu pourrais peut-être nous en dire un peu plus. Que l'on ait l'air moins idiot. _Insiste-t-il_.

- Castle est un ami d'enfance de la Mère Supérieure. Il connait aussi ce James Hook et son homme de confiance Tonio Puggati. On dira d'eux que ce sont ses ennemis d'enfance.

- Bon, on va faire avec….mais on n'en a pas fini. _Ajoute Ryan tout aussi frustré que son partenaire. _

- Remettons-nous au boulot. Pour notre affaire, vous allez convoquer James Hook qu'il vienne au plus vite. Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il va nous dire sur tout ça. Prévenez aussi les stups pour cette histoire de drogue.

- Si l'on pouvait trouver les types embauchés par Puggati ça nous arrangerait bien, _soupire l'hispanique._

- Ça, c'est peut-être possible. J'ai demandé à Mr Lincoln de venir avec les personnes qui se sont faites « bousculées ». notre dessinateur les attend, avec de la chance on aura des portraits dans la journée.

- Tu penses que ce sont les mêmes qui ont saboté la chaudière et qui s'en sont pris aux habitants ? je ne sais pas Beckett, mais ça vaut le coup de voir de ce côté.

- Ok les gars, tenez-moi au courant. N'oubliez pas de fouiller dans la vie de ce Hook, vie privée et professionnelle. Je veux des munitions pour son interrogatoire.

- C'est en cours.

- C'est lui qui a mis Castle dans cet état ? _Demande Javier en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son ami._

- Oui, c'était…. Intéressant.

- Intéressant ? Vraiment ? Et dans quel état il est lui ?

- Ça tu le verras quant il sera là. _Répondit Kate avec un sourire amusé._

_Les gars la laissent et elle entre dans la pièce. Cloé est assise sur une chaise, Rick à ses côtés lui tenant la main. Elle a l'air plus calme, Castle sourit à sa muse lorsqu'il la voit s'approcher. _

- Cloé, je te présente le lieutenant Kate Beckett.

- Ta muse ? ta Nikki Heat ?

- Tout à fait.

- Pas étonnant que Rook soit amoureux, vous faites un beau couple tous les deux.

- Je…nous…Non ! _Il s'embrouille et n'ose plus regarder Kate_.

- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? _Elle semble surprise_.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble_, répond la détective, amusé par la gêne et la panique évidente de son partenaire_.

- C'est pas ce que disent vos yeux lieutenant !

_Un début de rire qui se transforme vite en une quinte de toux emplit la pièce. C'est au tour de Rick de s'amuser de la situation. Tout en remerciant sa bonne étoile que les gars n'aient pas témoin de ce qui venait de se dire. Kate se racle la gorge avant de reprendre. _

- Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ma Melle Bellmont ?

- Je ne sais pas… bien, vu la circonstance. _Elle tremble toujours à cause du manque_. Dites le toubib pourrait pas me filer la méthadone maintenant. J'en ai vraiment besoin, j'ai mal…s'il vous plait.

- On va vous conduire en cellule, je vais lui dire de venir vous voir.

- Vous êtes obligée de me garder aussi longtemps ?

- Désolée, c'est la procédure, on…

- Kate ? Je peux vous parler ? Demande Rick en se levant et en l'entraînant à l'écart. J'ai une proposition à vous soumettre.

- Allez-y.

_Il lui expose son idée, puis ils retournent près de Cloé. C'est l'écrivain qui prend la parole. _

- Ecoute Cloé, je vais payer ta caution et tu pourras sortir dès que le médecin se sera occupé de toi.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Je veux t'aider, ça t'étonnes tant que ça ?

- Oui…t'es riche, t'as la belle vie. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce qui arrive à une fille comme moi ?

- Peu importe ce que tu fais, je veux aider la Cloé que j'ai connue au foyer. Celle qui voulait devenir, médecin ou institutrice et même astronaute.

- Elle s'est perdue depuis longtemps.

- Il suffit de la retrouver dans ce cas.

- Comment ? En retournant dans mon appart minable, sans boulot et en entendant un prochain Tonio…

- Non, en arrêtant tout ça, soigner ton addiction, refaire une mise à niveau et reprendre tes études.

- Comment, qui voudra encore de moi, où j'irai ?

- Tu connais la réponse Cloé. _Il attend un peu avant de poursuivre_. C'est ta dernière chance, on va te laisser un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

_N'attendant pas de réponse, il se lève et accompagné par Beckett, s'apprête à quitter la pièce lorsque la jeune femme l'interpelle. _

- C'est d'accord…j'accepte.

- C'est une sage décision, je vais aller payer ta caution et j'appelle Lily pour la prévenir. _Voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Cloé_. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'elle sera heureuse de t'accueillir.

- Merci.

- Ça va aller maintenant.

- Tu me diras pour sœur Marie-Clarence.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Si…si elle est morte à cause de moi.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ait fait ça parce qu'elle t'avait fait la moral. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas le genre à Tonio de se préoccuper des autres.

_Ils sont sur le point de la laisser, quand Cloé lance._

- Lieutenant ! Je me rappelle d'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais hier soir quand on est arrivé chez moi. Je me souviens que Tonio a planqué quelque chose dans une mes boîtes de céréales.

- Ça peut peut-être nous aider. il se peut que se soit le mobile du meurtre. Quand vous partirez, je vous raccompagnerai et avec votre permission je regarderai de quoi il s'agit. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui, si ça peut faire mettre ce porc en cage.

_L'écrivain et sa muse sortent de la pièce, laissant Cloé qui pleure en silence. Avant que Kate ait eu le temps de parler, Rick la devance._

- Je m'occupe de la caution.

- Et moi du médecin.

_Ils ont encore l'une de leur conversation muette et chacun part de son côté._

_Au même instant dans un vieil hangar à bateau à proximité du Brooklyn Navy Yard Hook, en bras de chemise, regardait le visage tuméfié et en sang de Tonio. Ce dernier vient de payer ses erreurs tout en servant de défouloir à son patron. Et il pleure comme un gosse, s'excusant, suppliant qu'il lui pardonne. Mais Hook n'est pas enclin au pardon d'autant plus que tout ça est une question trahison. _

_Après trente d'amitié, Puggati avait voulu montrer à la « famille » ce dont il était capable. Car, il s'avait que son boss était sur la sellette et il ne souhaitait pas l'accompagner dans sa chute. Il n'était qu'un employé, mais pouvait se payer des costards à 500$, une voiture de sport et un appartement tout près de Soho. Il n'avait fait ça que pour garder son train de vie. Pour le fric !_

- Imbécile ! Tuer la sœur n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses !

- C'était un accident ! elle n'aurait pas dû être là !

- Ça suffit ! Les flics sont certainement en train de te chercher maintenant. Sans compter que cette brave Lily a appelé Rodgers pour l'aider !

- Ca…Castle ?

- Oui Castle ! L'ami du maire et des flics !

- Ecoute, je suis…

- Stop ! Dis encore une fois que tu es désolé et je te colle une balle dans la tête ! Sam va t'aider à quitter l'état. Tu vas partir pour Chicago et te faire oublier !

_Hook est interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il n'aime pas du tout le nom qui s'affiche, bien qu'il s'attendît à cet appel. C'est son avocat Arthur Wolfen._

- Bonjour Arthur, que voulez-vous

- …

- Très bien, quand ?

- …

- Je vous y rejoins, j'y serai dans une petite heure.

- …

- Parfait.

_Il est blême lorsqu'il remet son cellulaire dans sa poche. Il s'approche de Tonio, toujours ligoté sur sa chaise. Le texan voit l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage, il a raison d'avoir peur. L'entrepreneur lui balance son poing dans la figure à plusieurs reprises pour calmer la rage qui l'habite. Son avocat vient de lui dire que les flics veulent le voir pour informations sur une enquête en cours. Lorsque son ex-homme de confiance perd connaissance, il s'adresse à Conrad qui se tient, silencieux, à quelques mètres d'eux. _

- Occupe-toi de lui.

- Ok patron….quel gâchis après temps d'années. Constate-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Et fait ça comme il faut Sam, je veux qu'il disparaisse.

- Tu peux compter sur moi James.

- Je sais, tu as toujours était le plus sûr des deux. Et passe aussi fouiller l'appartement de sa nana et récupère ce qu'il y a planqué. Ça pourra peut-être m'aider.

_Hook ne se retourne même pas en entendant le « plop » du silencieux. Le « marteau-pilon » avait cessé d'exister. Heureusement il sait qu'il peut se fier à la loyauté de Sam. Lui ne le trahira pas, il est trop malin pour commettre cette erreur. _

_Depuis la salle de repos où elle vient de préparer deux cafés, Beckett regarde la pièce où le dessinateur travaille avec l'aide des cinq témoins dont Ryan lui a parlé. Elle espère que cela va donner un résultat exploitable. La jeune femme est rejointe par Castle et Esposito qui arrivent en même temps. Elle tend la tasse à l'écrivain qui la remercie d'un sourire alors qu'Esposito prend la parole. _

- J'ai des infos sur notre «Capitaine Crochet»,_ il voit sa collègue lever les yeux au ciel et le sourire à peine contenu de Rick. _Il a toujours obtenu les meilleurs appels d'offres de la ville de New York. Ce qui lui a permis de faire d'énormes bénéfices et d'être aussi un des principaux employeurs du bâtiment. Tout allait bien jusqu'à il y a cinq ans, avec la crise il a commencé à voir ses contrats diminuer. J'ai vérifié, à cette époque, sa boîte était au bord de la faillite.

- Laisse-moi deviner la suite, il a miraculeusement trouvé des investisseurs.

- Tout juste ! Un vrai miracle oui. Là où ça devient intéressant c'est que tout de suite après il a obtenu un très gros marché de la ville.

- Ce qu'il laisse supposer qu'il paie une personne à l'urbanisme pour avoir ces contrats.

- Tout à fait Bro, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. j'ai demandé un mandat pour avoir accès aux comptes de sa société.

- Parfait, continue à fouiller. Vous avez pu le joindre ?

- Lui non, mais Ryan a parlé avec l'avocat de l'entreprise, ils devraient être là tous les deux dans une heure.

- Ok, je vais m'en occuper. Castle vous voyez le Maire, vous pourrez….

- Lui parler d'éventuels Pots-de-vin versés à un des conseillers à l'urbanisme. Oui, bien sûr. Termina-t-il en souriant. Espo, tu peux me donner la liste des marchés obtenus par Hook ?

- Je te prépare ça.

_Une fois leur collègue parti, Castle est le plus rapide et lance._

- Ça sent l'argent sale tout ça.

- Oui, je suis d'accord. Ce qui expliquerait son « empressement » à commencer les travaux. Il doit subir de fortes pressions de la part de ses « investisseurs »

- Je vous parie que les fonds lui ont été versés à partir de comptes off-shore.

- Dans ce cas nous passerons l'affaire aux fraudes.

- Comment va Cloé ? Vous voulez que je la raccompagne ?

- Elle va bien et je pourrai la l'emmener. Le médecin veut qu'elle reste ici encore deux petites heures pour être certain qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes.

- C'est une gentille fille, j'espère que ça ira pour elle maintenant. _Soupire Castle_.

- Ce que vous faites pour elle est déjà un bon début. Et, je peux dire sans me tromper que votre amie Lily est ravie de l'aider.

- Oui, elle l'attend avec impatience. Au moins au foyer, personne ne jugera Cloé. C'est déjà ça_._

_Quelques temps plus tard, Beckett, Castle et Ryan sont devant le tableau et observent les deux portraits robots, que l'irlandais y a fixés._

- J'ai lancé un avis de recherche sur ces deux types et l'ordi du labo est en train de faire une reconnaissance faciale avec notre « album de famille »

- Parfait, je…

- Alors Beckett, vous avez avancé dans l'enquête ? _L'interrompt Gates._

- Oui monsieur, nous avons le portrait de deux suspects qui « agressaient » les habitants du quartier.

- Très bien, si vous avez besoin de plus d'hommes dite-le. Cette affaire a mis l'opinion publique en émoi et la pressa ne va pas nous lâcher…

_Elle s'arrête en voyant deux hommes se diriger vers eux. Le plus petit tenant un attaché-case doit être un avocat. Quant à l'autre au visage orné d'un pansement, c'est sans aucun doute James Hook. Elle note tout de suite le regard noir qu'il lance à Castle, qui lui, reste totalement neutre. Elle décide donc de prendre les devants._

- Je suis le Capitaine Gates, bonjour messieurs.

- Maître Wolfen, mon client Mr James Hook. Je n'ai qu'une seule question avant de laisser mon client répondre aux vôtres. Mon client est-il accusé de quoi que ce soit ?

- Non Maître, nous désirons juste l'entendre pour l'instant en tant que simple témoin.

- Très bien. Toutefois Mr Hook de souhaite pas que Mr Castle assiste à cet interrogatoire. _Il fait une pause et avec un faux sourire poursuit. _Il y voit un conflit d'intérêt, ces messieurs ayant un différent de longue date, je ne peux qu'appuyer la demande de mon client.

- Je suis d'accord, les lieutenants Beckett et Ryan mèneront l'interrogatoire. Si vous voulez bien les suivre.

- Merci Capitaine Gates.

_Alors qu'ils se dirigent tous les quatre vers la salle n°2, Gates fixe l'écrivain avec un petit sourire. _

- Hum, pas mal pour un écrivain, je n'aurai pourtant pas misé sur vous.

- Disons que j'avais la motivation nécessaire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? ! Allez les observer, puisque vous semblez connaître ce Hook, cela peut-être utile d'avoir votre opinion sur ce qu'il va répondre.

_Castle ne se le fait pas répéter et file, non s'en avoir remercié Gates d'un bref signe de tête. _

10


	3. Chapter 3

_**Désolée pour ce chapitre qui arrive avec un peu de retard. Mais voici enfin la fin de l'histoire de Peter Pan revue à la façon Castle.**  
><em>

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

><p><em>Il arrive dans la salle d'observation à l'instant même où Kate prend place face à Hook. Lentement il la voit ouvrir le dossier posé devant elle. L'écrivain sourit, il n'a pas besoin d'être à la place de Ryan pour connaître l'expression de sa muse. Les traits de son visage ne doivent laisser paraître aucune émotion, mais ses yeux lancent très certainement un regard intense à Hook et à son avocat. Son silence est étudié comme toujours, elle veut leur laisser le soin d'engager la conversation. Attendant patiemment que Maître Wolfen face son petit laïus, ce qui permettra à Beckett de cibler ses questions de façon à ne pas mettre fin trop tôt à « l'interrogatoire ». Son sourire s'accentue quand ce dernier, après un raclement de gorge prend la parole.<em>

-Nous sommes venus à votre demande lieutenant Beckett. Mon client est un honnête homme d'affaire qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Je lui est donc conseillé de répondre en toute franchise à vos questions._ Il marque une pause avant de poursuivre. _Tant que ces dernières n'insinuent pas qu'il est mêlé de quelques manières que ce soient à votre enquête en cours. Suis-je assez clair sur ce point ?

-Tout à fait Maître. _Elle porte son regard sur Hook_. Monsieur Hook, lorsque nous nous sommes vus devant le foyer St Nicolas, vous étiez déjà informé de l'assassinat de Sœur Mari-Clarence.

-Tout à fait, je venais voir La Mère Supérieure, qui est une vieille connaissance, pour lui apporter mon soutien.

-Comment en avez-vous été informé ?

-J'ai un ami journaliste qui m'a prévenu, Andy Palmer.

_Elle voit Ryan noter le nom sur son calepin. Elle sort deux photos du dossier et les fait glisser vers l'entrepreneur._

-Pouvez-vous me dire si vous connaissez ces deux personnes ?

-L'homme s'appelle Tonio Puggati, un ami d'enfance mais aussi mon employé. Je l'ai embauché il y a une quinzaine d'années, lorsque je débutais. Il est mon homme à tout faire, chauffeur, garde du corps, secrétaire, confident.

-Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

-Je ne serai vous dire. Il est en congé depuis une semaine et ne doit revenir que jeudi, en principe.

-Voyons vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'un ami d'enfance, un confident comme vous l'appelez, ne vous aurait pas fait part de ses projet de vacances. _Elle souriait intérieurement Hook, trop confiant venait de commettre une erreur._

-Ceci est sans aucun rapport avec votre enquête lieutenant, James vous n'avez pas à répondre à cette remarque. _Lance-t-il en se tournant vers son client_.

-C'est bon Arthur, je vais le faire. Ce n'est rien. _Il prend un air gêné et avec sourire d'excuse s'adresse à Beckett._ C'est vrai, il m'en aurait parlé si cela avait été de vraies vacances.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-En fait Tonio a eu par le passé des problèmes avec la drogue et l'alcool. Avec mon aide, il avait pu décrocher mais, il y a une semaine, je l'ai trouvé ivre chez lui. Nous avons eu une violente dispute et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir. Que je lui donnais dix jours pour réfléchir et prendre une décision. Soit il continuait dans cette voie, soit il se reprenait. On doit se voir jeudi pour en reparler.

-Donc depuis ce jour-là vous n'avez pas eu de ses nouvelles ?

-Non, absolument pas.

-Très bien, et cette jeune femme la connaissez-vous ?

-Pas personnellement non, mais il me semble l'avoir déjà vue avec Tonio à plusieurs reprises. Je crois que c'est sa petite amie...du moins celle du moment.

_De l'autre côté de la vitre, Rick se retourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. C'est Esposito qui vient le rejoindre, il lui tend une feuille._

-Tiens, la liste que tu m'as demandée. Et j'ai aussi les noms de nos deux suspects ! Alors comment Beckett s'en sort ?

-Merci, constate par toi-même.

_Castle ne cache pas son sourire en voyant la tête que fait le latino en apercevant Hook. Ce dernier se retourne, sourcil levé il fixe son ami et reporte son regard sur l'entrepreneur, puis se tourne de nouveau vers l'écrivain, sourire aux lèvres._

-Tu l'as bien amoché...dire que j'ai loupé ça ! Tu m'expliques ? _Tente-t-il._

-Plus tard, _devant la mine frustrée de son ami_. Promis, devant un verre au « Old Haunt ». Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais en entendre parler un bout de temps ?

-Possible...rappelle-moi de ne jamais te foutre en boule.

-Hum ! Hum !...Ah ça devient intéressant, James s'énerve.

_Beckett sait que maintenant elle joue serré et que l'avocat peut interrompre l'entretien au moindre écart. Néanmoins elle poursuit. _

-Une dernière question monsieur Hook. Nous avons vérifié les comptes de votre société et il y a 5ans vous...

-Ça suffit lieutenant, je ne vois pas ce que ma société et encore moins ses comptes viennent faire dans cette histoire !

-Je vous avez prévenue lieutenant, cet entretien est terminé ! Venez James, partons.

_Une fois partis, Kate se lève imitée par Ryan et tous les deux vont rejoindre Esposito et Castle qui les attendent dans le couloir. Ils n'ont pas le temps de parler que Gates est près d'eux._

-Alors ?

-Il nous cache quelque chose capitaine. J'en suis certaine, il a vraiment chargé trop rapidement son « ami » d'enfance.

-Il n'a peut-être pas ordonné le meurtre de sœur Marie-Clarence, mais les intimidations c'est probable. _Ajoute Ryan_

-Il a peur, je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour mais James Hook a peur. Il est même terrifié.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça Castle ? _Demande Gates_.

-Son regard, il a tout fait pour le laisser fixé sur Beckett, une méthode pour empêcher ce dernier de ciller et de le trahir. De plus, il est resté calme en apparence mais dès que Beckett a fait allusion aux comptes de sa société il s'est emporté.

-Quel rapport avec le meurtre ?

-Castle a raison capitaine, j'ai découvert ce matin que sa société était à deux doigts de la faillite i ans. Mais une manne céleste lui a sauvé la mise et les affaires ont repris. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est lié. Il a pris du retard dans ce projet à Harlem et il se pourrait bien que ses « mécènes » lui mettent la pression.

-Ok, continuez à chercher du côté de cet apport d'argent. Quoi d'autre ?

-Nous avons les identités des deux types que les témoins nous ont décrits. Espo ouvre son dossier, il s'agit de Liam Roche et Denis Atkins. 28 et 33 ans, plusieurs fois interpelés pour des bagarres, vols de voiture, insultes à agent et détention de produits illicites.

-Vous avez leur adresse ?

-Oui, c'est dans le dossier. Du moins c'est leurs dernières adresses connues.

-Très bien, tenez-moi informée de l'évolution de l'enquête.

-Oui capitaine.

_Gates repart vers son bureau et l'équipe vers le tableau. Bon les gars prenez votre pause déjeuner. Vous vous occuperez des deux types après. Elle voit l'air songeur de Rick._

-Qu'y a-t-il Castle ?

-Vous avez la liste des employés de la société de Hook ? _Demande-t-il sans s'adresser à l'un d'eux particulièrement._

-Attends, je crois que c'est là-dedans_, répond Ryan en examinant une pile de papiers_. Tiens la voilà !

-Merci, _il parcourt rapidement les feuilles_. Oui ! J'en étais sûr, il bosse aussi pour lui !

-Castle vous nous expliquez.

-Hook avait deux fidèles toutous, Tonio Puggati et Sam Conrad. Et ce dernier est sur la liste, si vous voulez en savoir plus, c'est lui qu'il faut interroger à propos de Tonio. Mais faites attention, Tonio était du genre bulldozer, Conrad est plus sournois.

-Bien, je m'en occuperai cette après midi. Pour l'instant je vais ramener Cloé chez elle, récupérer ce que Tonio a planqué et l'amener au foyer.

-Quant à moi, je vais rentrer. Je dois me changer avant mon rendez-vous avec Bob. Et ma fille me manque. _Conclue-t-il dans un sourire paternel._

_Beckett observe la jeune fille tout en conduisant. Elle n'a aucun mal à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, reflétant à la fois le soulagement et la peur. Cloé est effrayée par l'avenir, la décision qu'elle a prise va bouleverser brutalement son quotidien. Mais rompre avec celui-ci lui n'est pas un mal. Elles sont arrivées, Kate se gare et suit la jeune femme toujours silencieuse. Elles sont presque devant la porte que la détective remarque tout de suite la porte légèrement entre-ouverte. Tout en sortant son arme, elle pousse Cloé contre le mur et lui fait comprendre de ne pas bouger._

_Arme au poing, elle pousse doucement la porte avec son pied et entre dans l'appartement, la pièce principale qui fait office de salon est dévastée. Les coussins sont éventrés, les livres jetés pêle-mêle sur le sol, tout comme les cadres, et les bibelots divers, pour la pluparts brisés. Les tiroirs vides sont entassés sur ce qu'il reste du canapé, leurs contenus épars sur le sol. Un léger bruit fait se retourner Kate rapidement sur sa droite. Il vient de la pièce d'à côté. L'intrus est toujours là. Avec précaution elle s'avance vers la porte qui doit être celle de la chambre. Le battant est juste poussé, la jeune femme l'ouvre violement d'un coup de pied. _

-NYPD restez où vous êtes !

_Mais l'homme ne l'entend pas comme ça et se précipite vers la fenêtre ouverte, qu'il franchit avec une rapidité étonnante. Beckett se précipite à sa suite et atterrit sur l'escalier de secours, arme en avant elle regarde vers le bas, elle aperçoit son suspect qui a pris de l'avance. La détective se lance malgré tout à sa poursuite. Mais elle arrive trop tard, à l'instant même où ses pieds touchent le sol, le type est déjà dans sa voiture et part sur les chapeaux de roues. Kate n'a pas le temps de tirer et ne peut voir la plaque distinctement. Elle pousse un cri de frustration, rengaine son arme et refait le trajet en sens inverse._

_Cloé est figée au centre de la pièce, elle tremble et pleure d'impuissance devant l'état de la pièce. Beckett, avec des paroles apaisantes, l'entraîne jusque dans la cuisine, seul endroit qui semble avoir échappé à la fouille. La jeune fille se reprend et ouvre son placard, prenant les trois paquets de céréales qui s'y trouve. D'un geste rageur, elle déverse leur contenu sur la table. La dernière boîte est la bonne, Kate voit un petit dictaphone numérique. _

_Prenant un gant dans sa poche, elle s'en saisit et enclenche la lecture, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est l'enregistrement de la réunion qui a eu lieu le dimanche soir. Une personne voulait savoir ce que les habitants du quartier comptaient faire pour faire valoir leurs droits. Hook ou, comme l'a laissé entendre Castle, un de ses « mécènes » ?_

-Ça va vous aider lieutenant ?

-Oui, merci. Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, je vais aller préparer quelques affaires. J'ai pas envie de traîner trop longtemps ici.

-D'accord.

_Kate appelle une équipe de la scientifique pour qu'elle vienne faire des relevés, on ne sait jamais. Elle met l'enregistreur dans une pochette en plastique et glisse le tout dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Elles doivent attendre l'arrivée de l'équipe du labo avant de partir. Une demi-heure plus tard, la détective dépose Cloé devant le foyer. _

-Merci pour tout lieutenant et remerciez Richard pour son aide.

-Promis, vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire_, elle sourit, _apparemment mon arrivée était attendue.

-Effectivement, _constate Kate en voyant la Mère Supérieure venir à leur rencontre._

_Castle entre chez lui non sans un certain plaisir, il a à peine franchi le seuil qu'une tornade rousse se précipite dans ses bras. _

-Bonjour papa !

-Bonjour ma puce, quel accueil, je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?

-Un peu, elle s'écarte et voit le visage de son père. Mon Dieu que c'est-il passé ? Tu t'es battu ?

-Je...

-Richard que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Je vais bien Mère, et oui Alexis je me suis battu.

-Raconte ! On veut tout savoir !

-D'accord, mais pendant que l'on mangera. Cette odeur de cuisine m'a ouvert l'appétit.

_Pendant le repas Rick leur raconte toute l'affaire. Alexis remarque que sa grand-mère pose tout de suite sa main sur la main de son père dès l'instant où il parle de Hook. Alexis ne pose aucune question, mais se promet d'en reparler à ce dernier. _

-Richard crois-tu vraiment qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre de la sœur ?

-Non, mais il trempe dans des affaires louches, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et si notre théorie d'un soutien quelconque de la mafia s'avère fondée, alors il a un sérieux problème.

-Promets-moi de faire attention. S'il pense qu'il risque de tout perdre, il pourrait être dangereux.

-Promis Mère, je ferai attention. Bon, je file me changer, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Bob.

_Castle prend une douche bien chaude, cela lui fit du bien, relaxant ses muscles endoloris par la bagarre. Il se sèche et fixe son reflet dans le miroir, il hésite à se raser. Il se met à penser à sa muse et un sourire éclair son visage automatiquement. Elle ne lui encore fait aucune remarque sur sa barbe naissante. Il décide donc de la garder pour l'instant, il ne se rasera que si Kate lui dit que ça ne lui va pas. _

_Quarante minutes plus tard, il pénètre dans le bureau de son ami._

-Bonjour Rick, dis-moi tu as eu une arrestation musclée avec le lieutenant Beckett ?

-Bonjour Bob, non juste un différent réglé à coup de poings.

-Et l'autre type ?

-Il est pire que moi, je lui ai cassé le nez.

-Tu as été bien mystérieux au téléphone. Il se dirige vers deux fauteuils, installe-toi et explique-moi quel lien il y a entre des pots-de-vin à l'urbanisme et l'incendie du foyer St Nicolas.

_L'écrivain lui fait un récit détaillé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'appel à l'aide de Lilly. A la fin, il sort une feuille de la poche de son veston et la tend au Maire._

-Voici la liste de tous les appels d'offres de la municipalité que la société de James Hook a obtenus.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine de compétences, mais il est clair que cela fait beaucoup d'obtentions pour une seule entreprise. Je vais m'en occupé immédiatement, je te tiendrai informé dès que je découvre quelque chose.

-Merci Bob.

-Tu es libre dimanche ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Une partie de golf avec Markway à 11h00, ça te tente ?

-Ça sera avec plaisir...ça fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas ridiculisés !

-Toujours aussi fanfaron, nous verrons comment tu t'en sors dimanche.

_De son côté Hook prépare sa fuite. Il a pris sa décision après avoir quitté le commissariat. Il ne s'en sortira pas cette fois, il risque de tout perdre. Sa société naturellement mais surtout la vie. C'est pourquoi il vient de passer plus de deux heures à transférer tout son argent sur un compte aux Caraïbes sous un nouveau nom. Lorsqu'il avait fait faire les faux papiers au cas où, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'ils lui seraient utiles un jour. _

_Il est debout devant la baie vitrée et admire pour une dernière fois, la vue qu'il a sur Manhattan, cette ville va lui manquer. Il tourne la tête lorsqu'il entend frapper à la porte, qui s'ouvre avant même qu'il est le temps d'aller voir. Il souffle de soulagement en voyant Sam entrer. _

-Alors ? C'est fait ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé chez la fille. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma fouille. Elle s'est pointée avec le lieutenant Beckett. J'ai eu du pot de m'en tirer.

-Elle t'as vu ?

-J'en ai peur.

-Et merde ! Bon ce n'est pas trop grave, demain soir on se tire de toute façon. Mais avant j'ai encore du boulot pour toi. Tu...

_Il doit s'interrompre pour répondre au téléphone. _

-Hook.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? _Demande-t-il agacé._

-Mon nom n'est pas important, sachez seulement que nous avons tous les deux le même patron.

-Je vois. Que voulez-vous ?

-Juste vous informer qu'à la suite de la visite de Mr Castle au Maire, ce dernier fait actuellement mener une enquête discrète sur les conseillers à l'urbanisme.

-Comment savez-vous ça ?

-Question qui restera sans réponses, je le crains.

-Mais... _son interlocuteur venait de raccrocher_.

_De rage Hook balance le combiné à travers la pièce. _

-Que se passe-t-il James ?

-RODGERS ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe, toujours et encore ce bâtard ! Wheldon a ordonné une enquête sur les conseillers à l'urbanisme, certainement après une demande de ce fils de pute !

-Calme-toi, le mal est fait maintenant. Il faut penser à notre fuite.

-Sam, la voix de la raison. Quelqu'un t'a vu monter ?

-Non, j'ai pris l'ascenseur privé au sous-sol.

-Parfait, tu vas prendre les sacs dans ma chambre et les descendre dans ma voiture. Mais avant voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses.

_Hook va leurs servir de Whiskey et explique à Conrad ce qu'il attend de lui. Ce dernier lui assure qu'il va s'en occuper très vite. _

_En arrivant au commissariat, Beckett trouve une note des gars lui disant qu'ils partaient chercher les deux suspects et trouve également le dossier de Conrad sur son bureau. Ça fait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'elle l'étudie sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Il a servi 5 ans chez les marines après ses études avant d'être embauché par Hook. Il n'a jamais eu d'ennuis, son casier est vierge, même pas une contravention. Kate se sent frustrée, la seule chose qu'elle peut faire c'est d'aller le voir pour lui demander de coopérer dans l'enquête en cours. Elle regarde l'heure, et décide de prendre une pause, un café sera le bienvenu. _

_Elle est dans la salle de pause et s'apprête à faire couler ce dernier lorsque la voix de son écrivain se fait entendre._

-Tenez Kate, _il lui tend un gobelet_, _l'accompagnant d'un sourire_.

-Merci Castle. Comment s'est passé votre entretien avec le Maire.

-Très bien, il s'en occupe. Il me rappellera dès qu'il en saura plus. Et de votre côté ?

-Les gars sont partis chercher Roche et Atkins. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans le dossier de Conrad. Et...

-Et ?

-Lorsque nous sommes arrivées chez Cloé, il y avait un invité surprise. Il a réussi à s'enfuir...

-Vous n'avez rien ? Cloé va bien ?

-Nous allons bien toutes les deux, en tout cas s'il était venu chercher ce que Puggati avait planqué il ne l'a pas trouvé, je l'ai

-Qu'est-ce c'était ?

-Un dictaphone numérique, il est au labo pour un relevé d'empreinte. Je dois avoir les résultats dans ma messagerie, ainsi que l'enregistrement de la réunion maintenant

-Allons voir ça, je pourrai vous donner les noms des intervenants.

_Kate ouvre les pièces jointes, aucune surprise, les empreintes sont celles de Tonio. Il est bien l'assassin de sœur Marie-Clarence. Ensuite elle met en route l'enregistrement et, avec l'aide de Rick, ils se mettent au travail._

_Les gars font choux blancs pour la deuxième fois. Tout comme pour Roche, Atkins n'est pas chez lui. Ryan et Esposito doivent encore interroger les voisins pour glaner des renseignements, ce qui cette fois s'avèrent plus rapide, l'un d'eux étant une véritable commère. Il leurs dit qu'Atkins part toujours à 6h30 et rentre rarement avant 23h00. Les deux policiers apprennent également que tout comme Roche, ce dernier est maçon. Ils remercient l'homme pour ses informations et s'en vont. _

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On visite un à un tous les chantiers de la ville ? _Râle Javier._

- Dur boulot que le notre, _plaisante Kevin devant l'air de son partenaire_.

- Eh bro, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lanie ce soir, et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver sur une table d'autopsie si j'arrive en retard !

- Dans ce cas, _Ryan prend son portable_.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Tu l'appelles, _s'inquiète Esposito._

- Non, j'appelle la société de Hook pour qu'il me donne l'adresse de leurs chantiers. Et plus particulièrement ceux qui en sont aux gros œuvres.

- Bonne idée.

_Il est un peu plus de 16h30 lorsqu'ils arrivent sur le troisième chantier de leur liste. Les deux hommes demandent à voir le chef de chantier, un ouvrier leur montre ce dernier qui discute un peu plus loin. Ryan sort sa plaque et deux photos._

- Lieutenants Ryan et Esposito.

- Ken Morgan, que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ?

- Est-ce que ces deux personnes travaillent sur le chantier, il montre les photos.

- Atkins et Roche, oui, ils sont au dernier étage, vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur, _il désigne une cage grillagée orange_, un de mes gars va vous accompagner et vous donner des casques.

- Ok, merci.

_Une fois arrivé, Esposito repère rapidement leurs suspects. Il n'a pas le temps de parler que les deux gars prennent aussitôt la fuite. Les deux policiers se lancent à leur poursuite, mais alors qu'ils atteignent le deuxième étage un sac de ciment vient brusquement s'écraser devant eux, coupant net leur progression. Un deuxième et un troisième s'écrasent de nouveau à côté d'eux. Ryan et Esposito sont bientôt entourés par une dizaine d'ouvriers armés d'outils. _

_Quand ces derniers commencent à resserrer le cercle les gars sortent leur arme mais les laissent pointer vers le sol. Le latino essaie alors de désamorcer la situation._

- Vous intervenez dans une enquête en cours. Si vous persistez vous serez tous accusés d'entrave à la justice. Alors posez vos outils et laissez-nous passer.

_Son petit discours n'a pour effet que de faire apparaître des sourires narquois sur le visage des ouvriers. Qui s'avancent un peu plus vers les deux hommes._

- Ça suffit ! Retournez bosser ! Allez ! Bougez-vous bande d'imbéciles !

_Sans bronché les ouvriers obéissent à Morgan et retournent travailler, certains rient, satisfait du tour qu'ils viennent de jouer aux deux flics. _

- Vous n'avez rien messieurs ?

- Non, mais vos gars vont avoir des problèmes, répond _Esposito en colère_. Viens Bro, on retourne au commissariat, à cause de ces abrutis, il faut lancer un avis de recherche !

_Rick et Kate sont dans la salle de pause, un café à la main lorsqu'ils voient les gars arriver. C'est un latino furieux qui entre dans la pièce et se dirige direct vers le percolateur. Devant l'air surpris de l'écrivain et de sa muse, Ryan leur explique ce qu'il vient de se passer._

- Ok les garçons, on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Vous fouillerez dans la vie de ces deux types demain. On ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment.

- Ok boss, à demain.

- Venez Castle, je vous raccompagne.

_Beckett dépose l'écrivain et entre chez elle, une fois dans son appartement elle se rend compte qu'elle a totalement oublié de donner son paquet au grand gamin qui lui sert de partenaire. _

_Hook un verre de Vodka dans la main, essaie de se détendre. Installé dans un fauteuil, il écoute de la musique. Tout est prêt pour sa fuite, demain il se rendra très tôt à la marina et entendra que Conrad vienne le rejoindre, une fois qu'il aura terminé le travail qu'il lui a confié. Après demain il se fera bronzer sur une plage des caraïbes. Il est sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son cellulaire. En voyant l'identité de l'appelant, un pseudo en fait, son sang se glace dans ses veines. _

- Bonsoir Mr Campani.

- Bonsoir petit, dois-je te rappeler notre conversation ?

- Je...inutile monsieur.

- Bien, alors dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire pour l'enquête en cours à la mairie et pour ce qu'il s'est passé sur le chantier ?

- Le chantier ?

- Ah, tu n'es pas au courant. Les deux gros bras que ton soi-disant homme de confiance avait embauchés pour saboter la chaudière ont pris la fuite en voyant arriver les flics. Ce qui est très fâcheux pour toi, cela te met un peu plus dans la ligne de mire de la police. Tu deviens d'autant plus gênant pour certains et ils aimeraient te voir disparaître très vite.

- Je ne savais pas, je vais m'en occuper sur le champ.

- Bien, ils s'appellent Denis Atkins et Liam Roche. Règle ça très vite, je t'ai laissé du temps, je vais tout faire pour respecter mon engagement mais d'autres sont beaucoup moins patients que moi. _Il raccroche sans attendre de réponses_.

_Hook vide son verre d'un trait et appelle Conrad._

- Tu en es où ?

- C'est prêt, je m'occupe du reste demain matin.

- Bien. Le vieux Campani vient de m'appeler. Les deux types engagés par Tonio sont recherchés pas les flics. Trouve-les et débarrasse-toi d'eux. _Il lui donne leurs noms_.

- Ok boss.

_Le lendemain matin l'équipe au complet fait le point devant le tableau. Pour l'instant l'avis de recherche n'a donné aucun résultat. Mais Ryan a découvert deux virements suspects sur leur compte, deux jours avant le sabotage. En fouillant un peu, l'irlandais a vu que les sommes ont été versées depuis un des comptes de la société de Hook. Et comme par un heureux hasard Puggati et Conrad peuvent l'utiliser. L'instinct de Beckett lui dit que Hook doit être forcément au courant. Elle s'apprête à parler, quand le téléphone de Ryan l'interrompt._

- Ryan.

- ...

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- ...

- Bien, on arrive.

Que se passe-t-il ? _Demande Esposito_

- Deux corps ont été retrouvés par les éboueurs dans une benne. Les deux victimes sont nos suspects.

- Ok, les gars vous vous en occupez, Castle et moi allons chercher Conrad.

- C'est parti !

_L'écrivain et sa muse se rendent d'abord à l'appartement de ce dernier. Il n'est pas là, Kate décide de se rendre au siège de la société. Au moment où ils sortent de l'immeuble, Rick reçoit un appel de Wheldon. Il a trouvé le conseiller qui recevait des pots de vin de Hook. La détective remet à plus tard sa visite à l'entreprise et part arrêter le fonctionnaire corrompu. _

_Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils sont de retour au commissariat où Beckett et Castle interrogent Brian Allister. Devant les preuves, il avoue tout. Oui, il reçoit régulièrement des enveloppes de James Hook et trafique les devis des entreprises pour que ce dernier obtienne les marchés les plus importants. Un agent vient le chercher, maintenant c'est à son avocat de faire son boulot. _

- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

- Je vais convoquer Hook et cette fois-ci il devra bien répondre face à une accusation pour corruption. Je vais faire lancer un avis de recherche pour Conrad.

- Bien lieutenant, mais avant nous allons déjeuner, il est plus de midi. Je vous invite.

-Dans ce cas Castle je ne peux refuser.

_Après le déjeuner, ils retournent à pied au 12__ème. __Ils sont devant l'entrée lorsqu'une nouvelle fois le portable de Castle sonne. _

- Bonjour Lilly.

- Bonjour Richard...

- Qu'arrive-t-il ? _S'informe-t-il en entendant la voix de son amie_.

- C'est Cloé. Elle a disparu, je m'inquiète. Je...

- J'arrive.

- Merci Ricky.

- De rien.

- Qu'y a-t-il Castle ?

- Cloé n'est plus au foyer et Lilly avait l'air paniqué par son absence. Je...ça ne vous ennui pas si on y va tout de suite ?

- Allez-y sans moi, je dois rester là pour Hook, je l'ai convoqué pour 14h30. Mais tenez-moi au courant d'accord.

- D'accord.

_Il fait signe à un taxi, en dix minutes il est au foyer. Lilly l'attend à l'entrée, tout en le conduisant jusqu'à son bureau elle lui fait part de son inquiétude._

- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas une fugue. Hier quand elle est arrivée, il y a eu beaucoup de larmes versées et nous avons eu une très longue discussion. Elle était vraiment heureuse de ton aide et de la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir repartir à zéro.

- Vous l'avez vu ce matin ?

- Oui, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, ensuite elle a aidé quelques enfants avec leurs devoirs. après elle nous a dit qu'elle devait aller faire quelques courses, car il lui manquait quelques affaires.

- Donc cela aurait dû être rapide, non ?

Oui, une petite heure tout au plus. Mais là ça fait maintenant plus de trois qu'elle devrait être de retour. Elle m'a dit pour l'homme dans son appartement d'où mon mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu as bien fait de m'appeler, je vais aller faire un tour et demander si quelqu'un la vu, ou aurait vu quelque chose de suspect.

- Merci pour ton aide Richard.

- Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi Lilly.

_En sortant du foyer, il appelle Beckett pour l'informer de la situation. Cette dernière lui dit qu'elle va demander aux patrouilles d'être vigilante. Castle part à la recherche de la jeune fille, en souhaitant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé._

_Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Cloé est couchée sur le sol en béton du hangar qui a vu les derniers instants de Tonio. Se réveillant doucement, elle a les mains liées dans le dos à l'aide d'une corde, ses chevilles aussi sont entravées. Son visage est tuméfié à cause des coups reçus. Lorsque le type s'était approché d'elle la menaçant d'une arme, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Il l'avait faite monter de force dans un van où il l'avait bâillonnée et attachée. _

_Et il l'avait amené dans cette endroit, il l'avait interrogée à propos d'un paquet que son petit copain Tonio avait laissé chez elle. Malgré les coups, elle n'avait rien dit, répétant sans cesse qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle avait fini par perdre connaissance._

_Toujours aussi effrayée, Cloé regarde malgré tout autour d'elle, le type n'est qu'à quelques pas d'elle seulement. Mais il ne lui prête aucune attention, téléphone à l'oreille, il attend que son correspondant décroche. Elle referme alors les yeux et se concentre sur la conversation._

- C'est moi, j'ai interrogé la fille. Elle ne sait rien.

- ...

- Certain.

- ...

- C'est prêt. Le colis sera livré dès qu'il sera chez lui.

- ...

- Oui, ce soir. Et pour la nana ?

- ...

- Ok, je m'occupe de l'écrivain et je me charge d'elle après.

- ...

- Ok je te rejoins direct à la marina le boulot terminé.

_Cloé est morte de peur, ce type veut la tuer, mais il veut aussi tuer Castle. Elle s'agite, et tire désespérément sur ses liens, mais elle ne réussit qu'à meurtrir un peu plus ses poignets. Elle sursaute lorsque le gars lui parle, il est juste à côté d'elle. La jeune femme le regarde et laisse échapper un cri, il tient un couteau et se baisse vers elle._

- La ferme ! Je vais juste couper tes liens aux chevilles ! Voilà, _il l'empoigne par un bras_. Debout, grouille !

_Cloé est si effrayée qu'elle ne cherche pas à résister. Conrad l'entraine jusqu'à une pièce au fond du hangar. Il la pousse violement à l'intérieur et referme la porte qu'il verrouille. Sonnée par sa rencontre brutale avec le dol, elle met quelques minutes à reprendre entièrement ses esprits. Elle regarde autour d'elle et constate que la pièce est certainement une ancienne salle de pause. _

_Cloé se met debout et commence à inspecter la pièce. Elle doit absolument trouver un moyen de se détacher et sortir de là. Pas pour seulement sauver sa vie, mais aussi celle de Richard, l'homme qui n'a pas hésité à lui apporter son aide. Elle ne veut pas le laisser tomber. Enfin elle trouve une solution, découvrant le bol d'une cafetière dans un vieux placard. Reste à l'attraper et à la brisée, avec le verre tranchant elle pourra couper les cordes. _

_Heureusement, le bol est juste à sa hauteur, elle doit s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises mais finit par saisir la poignée entre ses dents. La maintenant le plus fermement possible, elle le cogne contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour ne pas recevoir d'éclats de verre. Cloé ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de victoire en voyant plusieurs morceaux suffisamment grand pour être utilisé. Après un travail de longue haleine et quelques entailles superficielles, elle est enfin libre de ses mouvements. _

_Il ne lui reste plus qu'à sortir de cette pièce, mais là ça va être plus facile. Il y a une petite fenêtre en hauteur, elle est étroite mais cependant assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser. La jeune fille pousse la vieille table contre le mur juste en dessous, ajoute une chaise sur celle-ci et monte. Cinq minutes plus tard elle est libre, enfin ! _

_Rick revient au foyer trois heures plus tard. Il doit annoncer à Lilly qu'il n'a rien trouvé. Cependant il la rassure en lui disant qu'il a déjà prévenu sa partenaire et que les patrouilles de polices sont informées de sa disparition. Son amie d'enfance le remercie encore chaleureusement pour son aide. Il est presque 17h00, s'excusant auprès de Lilly de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour l'aider,Castle rentre directement chez lui. Kate lui a envoyé un message un peu plus tôt lui disant qu'il n'était pas utile qu'il revienne au commissariat. _

_Cela lui convient tout à fait, Alexis est chez une amie et sa mère à une représentation. Il va donc être seul chez lui et va pouvoir décompresser un peu en écrivant. Castle prend le temps de se mettre à l'aise, se sert un verre et s'installe pour écrire. Absorbé par les mésaventures de Nikki et Rook il ne perçoit pas tout de suite les coups frappés à la porte. Il va ouvrir, curieux, il n'attend personne. Derrière le battant il découvre un coursier avec un paquet à son nom. Il signe machinalement le bordereau et prend le colis. _

_Intrigué, il se dirige vers la cuisine, dépose le paquet sur le comptoir. Avant de l'ouvrir, il va faire couler un café. Rick revient enfin vers le paquet et l'ouvre, il reste sans voix devant son contenu, puis éclate de rire. Dans le paquet posé au milieu de billes en polystyrènes, se trouve un énorme cœur en peluche rouge. Il a de grands yeux bleus, et des cils en tissus noir, deux petits bras roses croisés sur le devant et tenant une véritable rose. L'écrivain voit alors un papier rose également, il le prend et lit l'inscription « je t'aime mon amour » cela ne fait qu'amplifier son fou-rire. _

_Décidément ses fans n'arrêteront jamais de le surprendre, il se calme enfin et repose le mot à côté du cœur. Il va pour se servir un café quand une nouvelle fois la sonnette de l'entrée résonne. Il va ouvrir, en se disant qu'à ce rythme il n'est pas prêt de reprendre son écriture. _

_Pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes Rick reste sans voix, Cloé est là devant lui, dans tous ses états. Elle pleure tout en parlant si vite qu'il ne comprend rien à ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle ne répond même pas lorsqu'il lui demande qui lui a infligé les marques sur son visage. L'écrivain n'insiste pas et conduit Cloé vers le canapé. _

_Il la laisse pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau mais celle-ci se lève et le suit. Elle arrive à sa hauteur et le retient par le bras. Un peu plus calme elle commence à raconter ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais son regard se pose machinalement sur le colis. Elle hurle et pousse brutalement Rick qui surpris perd l'équilibre et tombe à terre entre le comptoir et la table. Cloé se précipite vers le paquet, le prend et le jette vers l'entrée le plus fort possible. Mais le colis explose à mis parcours._

_Dans la rue, devant l'immeuble de l'écrivain, Conrad assis dans sa voiture, repose avec un sourire la petite télécommande qui lui a servi à déclencher la bombe. Il est calme et reste pour observer la suite des évènements. Il a été plutôt étonné de voir arriver la jeune femme, mais cela l'arrange, il n'aura pas à retourner au hangar pour la tuer. Il vient de faire d'une pierre deux coups. _

_Les secours ne tardent pas à arriver, deux ambulances et une voiture de police banlisée. Il attend patiemment, une demi-heure plus tard les ambulanciers ressortent avec les deux civières. Sur chacune d'elle se trouve un corps entièrement recouvert. Il sourit, voilà deux problèmes d'éliminés, il met le contact et quitte les lieux, prenant la direction opposée des deux ambulances et de la voiture de police._

_Ryan et Esposito sortent de la voiture et se précipitent aux urgences. Ils repèrent très vite un des ambulanciers._

- Où sont-ils ?

- On les a amenés dans le box numéro 3.

- Merci.

_Le latino, tire le rideau et s'avance dans l'espace de soin, suivi par Kevin. Castle est assis sur l'un des lits, un médecin l'examine. Quant à Cloé, elle est allongée sur l'autre, un médecin et une infirmière soignent ses blessures. Des coupures et de légères brûlures occasionnées par l'explosion. Les deux policiers n'en reviennent toujours pas. Qui a bien pu vouloir se débarrasser de leur partenaire qui, sans l'intervention de la jeune fille, ne serait plus là. Ils sont accourus à l'appel de Rick, et ils n'ont pas posé de questions quand ce dernier a demandé de faire croire à leur mort. D'où les corps recouverts sur les brancards. Maintenant ils veulent des explications. _

- Comment vont-ils docteur ?_ Questionne Ryan._

- Mr Castle va bien, Melle Bellmont souffre de contusions multiples et de légères brûlures. Nous allons la garder deux jours, ensuite elle pourra sortir.

_Les deux hommes attendent que le personnel soignant termine et parte avant de questionner Castle. Ce dernier leur raconte alors pour le colis reçu par coursier, l'arrivée de Cloé quelques instants plus tard, suivi par l'explosion. Ensuite c'est au tour de Cloé de leurs relater son histoire. À la description de l'homme qui l'a enlevée, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit de Conrad. _

- Dites les gars, vous savez où est Kate ? Je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre tout à l'heure.

- Elle devait se rendre à la société de Hook, il ne s'est pas présenté au commissariat et n'a répondu à aucun des appels de Beckett. Son avocat l'a rappelé en lui disant que son client avait eu une affaire urgente à régler.

- Comme me faire éliminer...bon sang ! Elle est en danger, cet enfoiré a franchi la limite, il risque de s'en prendre à Kate. _Il se lève brusquement_, il faut la trouver !

- Ok, calme-toi, on va aller la chercher. Mais avant tu devrais prévenir ta fille et ta mère que tu vas bien. En apprenant qu'il y a eu une explosion chez toi, elles vont flipper.

- C'est déjà fait Javier, je les ai appelés dans l'ambulance.

- Dans ce cas, on y va.

- Cloé, merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. _Il a droit à un sourire timide_. J'ai appelé Lilly, elle ne va pas tarder.

- D'accord. J'espère que ton amie va bien.

- Moi aussi Cloé...moi aussi.

_Lorsqu'ils arrivent tous les trois au siège de la compagnie de Hook, elle est fermée, à plus de 19h00 rien de plus normal. Ryan montre son badge au gardien de nuit qui les fait entrer. _

- Vous avez bien un registre pour noter le nom des personnes qui se présentent et le motif de leur venue ?

- Oui lieutenant, il est à l'accueil, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Quel nom dois-je chercher ?

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, _répond aussitôt Ryan._

Voilà, je l'ai. Elle s'est présentée à 17h13. Elle voulait voir Mr Hook. Apparemment ce dernier devait être absent car votre collègue est repartie à 17h28.

_Une fois dehors Castle prend son téléphone pour tenter de joindre uns nouvelle fois Kate mais, à la surprise des gars, s'abstient. _

- Si Hook la retient quelque part, il doit avoir son téléphone or...

- Tu es censé être mort. _Termine Esposito_, je vais essayer. _Il tombe sur la messagerie_. Toujours rien.

- Et maintenant ?

- On file au 12ème et on fait rechercher la voiture de Beckett en se servant de son GPS.

_L'attente paraît interminable pour Castle, dont l'angoisse ne fait que s'accentuer. Enfin Ryan arrive dans la salle de pause._

Sa voiture est à Riverside Park, tout près du port de plaisance.

_Il ne leur en faut pas plus pour partir immédiatement. Esposito ne met pas longtemps à repérer la Crown Victoria de Beckett, il s'arrête à son côté. Comme ils s'y attendent aucune trace de Kate. Les trois hommes dirigent leur regard vers le port._

- Vous croyez que le bateau de Hook est toujours là ?

- Je pense que oui Ryan, mais comment le trouver ? Et surtout comment monter à bord sans être vu ? _S'inquiète Esposito_.

- On risque de se faire repérer si on examine les bateaux les uns après les autres.

- Messieurs, je crois que j'ai la solution. _Lance Castle_.

- On t'écoute bro. _Le ton de Javier se fait urgent_.

- Pour le nom, c'est facile, on va à la capitainerie et on demande lequel est celui de Hook. _Il voit l'air contrit des gars pour ne pas y avoir pensé_. Ensuite j'ai besoin de ce qu'il se trouve dans le coffre de la voiture de Beckett. _Joignant le geste à la parole il y prend le paquet « toy r'us »_

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer ! _S'énerve le latino_.

- Fais-moi confiance, je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu. _Réplique l'écrivain d'un ton sec_.

- Désolé mais...

- Pas de problème, je comprends. Partez devant, je déballe ça et je vous rejoins à la capitainerie.

_Lorsqu'ils ressortent avec le nom du navire, Castle les attend. Il tient un objet qui ressemble à une « soucoupe volante » ainsi qu'une télécommande pour modèle réduit. _

- Vous l'avez ?

- Oui, c'est le « Queen Louise ». Il est amarré quai 2. Et maintenant si tu nous expliquais ce que c'est que ce truc. _Demande Ryan, curieux_.

- Ce « truc », est un petit bijou de technologie, une caméra volante. Totalement silencieux et elle transmet directement les images sur un téléphone. Je l'ai synchronisé avec le mien.

- Et tu vas savoir le manipuler ?

- J'ai un hélicoptère au loft, alors je dirais oui.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. _Soupire Esposito_.

_Une chance pour les eux, il fait nuit et leur approche se fait discrète. À une quinzaine de mètres du Yacht ils se planquent derrière une sorte de remise. Castle met son engin en marche et donne son téléphone à Ryan pour que ce dernier puisse le guider. Les gars sont surpris par la qualité de l'image. _

- C'est bon Rick tu es juste au-dessus. Fait faire un 360 à la caméra...ok, il n'y a personne sur le pont. Va en arrière et descend un peu... stop ! personne non plus sur le pont supérieur au niveau du poste de pilotage. Allons voir dans la cabine. Va sur la droite...encore...encore, c'est bon. Et maintenant descend doucement. On y est, maintenant dirige la caméra sur la gauche et fait un balayage. Stop ! Elle est là !

_Ryan positionne le téléphone pour que ses deux amis puissent voir. Effectivement Kate est bien là, assise sur un canapé, les mains dans le dos, certainement menottée. Hook et Conrad sont debout face à elle. Ils sont apparemment en pleine discussion, du moins Hook parle à une Beckett qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui donner la réplique. Castle zoom un peu et tous les trois peuvent voir les larmes sur son visage. Conrad a dû lui apprendre la « mort » de l'écrivain. _

- Ok, pose ton engin maintenant. On y va, et tu restes derrière nous. _Insiste Espo._

- D'accord.

_Avec d'infinies précautions, ils montent à bord. Ryan se positionne à la porte arrière de la cabine, alors que son coéquipier, se rend vers celle située à tribord. Il avance baissé, pour ne pas être repéré. Quant à Castle, il reste près de l'échelle de coupée qui mène au pont supérieur. Malgré la confiance qu'il porte aux deux hommes, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour sa muse. _

_Ryan et Esposito se sont mis d'accord et à l'instant même où ce dernier hurle « maintenant » ils font irruption dans la cabine. Faisant fi des avertissements Conrad sort son arme et vise Ryan, qui ne lui laisse aucune chance et tire, le touchant en pleine poitrine. Hook lui s'est précipité sur Kate et la tient maintenant devant lui, se servant d'elle comme d'un bouclier. Lui aussi à une arme qu'il pointe sur sa tête. _

- Restez où vous êtes, ou je descends votre copine !

- C'est fini Hook, vous ne pouvez pas vous en tirer, laissez-la partir et lâchez votre arme.

- Dans tes rêves, blondinet. Allez écarte-toi bien gentiment que je puisse sortir. Va rejoindre ton pote.

_Ryan obtempère, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Hook, resserre son étreinte sur Beckett et, tenant toujours les deux policiers en respect, se dirige à reculons vers la sortie. Dans un même mouvement les gars, s'avancent doucement. Brusquement, alors que Hook vient juste de franchir le seuil, il pousse violemment Kate en avant. L'effet de surprise est tel, que les gars tombent lorsqu'elle les percute. L'entrepreneur tourne les talons et court vers la passerelle. Mais il n'a pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'il est durement plaqué au sol. Lâchant son arme sous le choc. _

_Il est encore sonné quand son agresseur le retourne et lui envoie un direct en pleine figure. Il n'en revient pas quand il reconnait Castle. Pour un mort il frappe fort. Cependant cela lui donne un regain d'énergie et il retrouve toute sa hargne. Pour la deuxième fois les deux hommes s'affrontent. Mais ce coup-ci Hook a bien l'intention d'en finir définitivement avec lui. _

_Ils ne se ménagent pas, les coups sont puissants et précis. Cependant un direct de Castle l'envoie valdinguer par dessus l'une des chaises longues. En voulant se relever, le texan aperçoit une gaffe, il s'en saisit et dans un mouvement rapide, se lève et assène un coup violent sur l'avant bras gauche l'écrivain qui ne peut retenir un cri de douleur. Les deux hommes sont maintenant face à face, Rick appuyé contre la rambarde, grimace et essaie de reprendre son souffle. Hook le fixe avec un sourire mauvais en le menaçant de la gaffe. _

_C'est à ce moment là que Beckett et les gars sortent enfin de la cabine et assistent impuissant à l'attaque de Hook, qui se jette sur Rick, bien décidé à lui enfoncer le crochet de sa lance improvisée dans le cœur. Mais Castle l'évite au dernier moment et à la surprise de son adversaire attrape la gaffe et la tire vers lui, entraînant ce dernier avec elle. Sous le choc, l'écrivain part en arrière et bascule par dessus bord, en même temps que Hook. _

- Rick NON ! _elle se précipite_, Rick ! Je ne les vois pas !

- Attends

_Javier prend sa torche et la braque sur la surface de l'eau, imité par Ryan. Mais ils ne voient rien, pas un seul remous, ni de bulles d'air venant éclater en surface. Beckett est sur le point de plonger à son tour quand un appel étouffé se fait entendre._

- Ça vient de la plage arrière, _Kate se précipite à la poupe_. Il est là !

_Elle n'attend pas les gars et descend sur la plage. Castle, son bras blessé plié et reposant sur le caillebotis, se maintient hors de l'eau. De son bras valide il soutient Hook inconscient car s'étant cogné la tête contre la coque pendant sa chute, un filet de sang coule de son front. Les gars arrivent et se chargent de sortir l'entrepreneur de la flotte, tandis que Beckett s'occupe de son écrivain. _

_Trois jours plus tard, le vendredi soir, toute l'équipe est de nouveau réunie dans la salle privée du « Old Haunt ». Mais cette fois, Lanie et Jenny sont présentes. Et pour la deuxième fois, la partie de poker se joue encore entre Castle et Beckett. La « rivière » est composée de deux rois, d'un as de pique d'un sept de cœur et d'un deux de trèfle. _

- On dirait que le scénario se répète lieutenant_, constate Rick en souriant._

- En effet, mais cette fois vous allez perdre Castle.

- Je vous trouve bien sûre de vous.

- Nous verrons. À vous de miser.

- D'accord, voyons, je mets les 50 et je relance de 100.

- Hum, je ne suis pas la seule à être confiante.

- Et bien si je perds, je vous rendrai votre « baiser ». _Il fouille dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressort le jeton. _

- Vraiment très drôle monsieur l'écrivain, _dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel_. Ok j'égalise donc la mise.

_Les deux couples les observent sans rien dire, amusés comme toujours par leurs joutes verbale. Lorsque Kate pose les deux cartes qu'elle a en main, des murmurent s'élèvent, il y deux as, ce qui lui donne une combinaison de trois as et une paire de roi. Elle affiche un petit sourire et se tourne vers Castle. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour et pose lui aussi ses deux cartes, il s'agit d'un roi et d'une dame, donc la combinaison la plus forte pour lui est trois rois et une paire de dames. Des cris de surprises et de joie s'élèvent, décidément c'est deux là savent jouer au poker. _

- Et bien lieutenant, _dit-il en se levant_, je crois que je vous dois un baiser.

- En effet, je le crois aussi, _elle se lève et tend sa main_.

_Affichant un grand sourire Castle prend le jeton et le dépose dans la paume de Beckett, sous les rires de toute l'assemblée. Sa muse ne le quitte pas des yeux, son regard aimanté à celui de l'écrivain. Ce dernier, referme sa main sur celle de Kate et attire la jeune femme à lui. Il se penche enfin de pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille. _

- Je voulais parler d'un vrai baiser Kate.

_Il fait doucement glisser sa bouche vers celle de sa partenaire et l'embrasse. Kate rompt le contact, alors qu'un silence absolu règne dans la pièce. Un sourire illumine son visage et contre toute attente, caresse délicatement la joue de l'écrivain cachée sous une barbe plus fournie. Elle rapproche son visage de celui de Rick et l'embrasse à son tour. Ce baiser est plus fougueux, plus passionné que le précédent. _

_Ce qui a pour conséquence de déclencher un tonnerre d'applaudissements et des hurlements de joies chez Lanie._


End file.
